


Only 50 Years Left

by Heliam



Series: Only 50 Years Left [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alien help, Aliens, Apocalypse, As usual the 100 belongs to CW JR and KM however, Bellamy is nice, Clexa, End of the World, It is 2024, John Murphy is not a bad guy, Too busy for angst, We are not alone, the plot and original characters belong to my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliam/pseuds/Heliam
Summary: Queen Lexa came to Earth to help this world stay alive. Will she convince the world’s leaders to implement change, or will it turn out to be a fruitless exercise.Clarke Griffin and her group of Change Now warriors will battle along with Lexa for the very existence of planet Earth.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to put the year: it’s 2024

Lexa stood beside the transitional and waited for the all clear, she felt nervous, and that was a rare occurrence for her. She was wearing the standard flying suit which fit the wearer like a second skin; jet black with grey hexagonal raised bubbles. Her brunette hair cascaded over her shoulders, and down her back, she preferred it to be braided or tied back but her wild hair did make her look intimidating, along with her piercing green eyes. The red light turned blue and her party transitioned straight into the full council of The United Nations.  
All exits had been locked, but that failed to stop the leaders of one hundred and ninety five counties from trying to escape.  
Guns were shooting at Lexa who was stood at the podium ready to deliver her speech. Although she was protected from the bullets, she put a stop to the mayhem and with a flick of a hand her team overpowered the security.  
It took precisely ten minutes to get the members back in their seats, Lexa waited patiently flanked by Anya and Gustas. When she had absolute silence she started to speak.

“My name is Queen Alexandria of Kizinor which is part of a different solar system and many millions of miles away. In fifty five years time this planet will implode with the remnants from your solar system travelling through the dark conduit eventually destroying the planet that I live on.” Waiting once again for silence, Anya whispered some information “they are looking for our position.” Lexa smiled as she knew that the mother vessel was well hidden.  
“This planet was once the envy of all the galaxies, rich in minerals, beautiful colourful lands where people worked for bed, board and the clothes on their backs. You have plundered this world without giving a second thought on what the consequences maybe, in some occasions you knew fine well what would happen, continuing plundering for bigger profits and this continues in spite of the evidence.  
People who govern often do so for their own agendas and along party lines, supporting only certain groups and inflicting pain and hardship on the ones that are left. There is often no regard for the citizens they are supposed to represent; lining their pockets while others can only watch on in despair. Totalitarian governments are allowed to flourish, the exploited citizens often fear for their lives and yet you allow the trade of weapons to continue. Democracy should be a basic human right, but how can there be true democracy when you are influenced by certain corrupted social media stories. Dictatorships, political parties, military juntas and inept social media take this as a fair warning: your time is up.  
The rich have become richer on the backs of their workforces, with little or no compassion for their fellow human beings, also finding ways not to pay governments taxes that are due, cheating their fellow citizens of a fair contribution for the amenities that are for all. Money has poisoned this earth and a person is judged for how much they are worth and not by how much worth they actually are.  
Over fifty years ago greenhouse gasses became the first warning sign given by scientists; here you are today choosing ignorance as always instead of heeding the warning signs while you imbeciles watch this planet slowly die; you have taken the future away from your children’s children and their children. You have only one year left to implement colossal changes before irreversible damage starts to take place.  
In fifty years time, if you have not changed, we will destroy this planet or even earlier if we deem you have no intention of complying and are wasting our time.  
Tomorrow I shall return with further information.” The party disappeared in less than a flash leaving the world’s leaders still silent. Mayhem ensued when they realised that the aliens had left the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 2024

Clarke Griffin watched the news with her mouth open; she was at her office with all of her staff huddled around each other looking at the news flash that was on every available channel. The blonde blue eyed CEO of Change Now continued to watch the information as a picture of the alien leader popped up on the screen. “She is hot” Clarke unwittingly shared with the others. “Now now princess, keep it in your pants.” Raven smirked. No one had noticed the figure in the door way.

Clarke turned round and saw the woman, whose picture is currently being splashed on every single media networks, leaning against her office door. ‘Keep cool Griffin’ she told herself then promptly fell on her ass as she managed to make a mess of standing up. Lexa arched her eyebrow but kept her face as stoic as she could without actually laughing.  
“Hello I’m Clarke Griffin” putting her hand out for the queen to shake, still not completely standing up and had an extremely red face. The brunette took hold of her hand helping the woman gain her balance. “Hello Clarke Griffin I am Lexa.” All of Clarke’s friends introduced themselves and shook hands. Octavia whose nature was to be cautious decided to ask the question that they all wanted to ask “What do you want from us?”

“I have admired all of your efforts for a long time; you are tenacious and believe in what you are doing. You have hit a brick wall time and time again but it does not stop you facing more brick walls. So to answer the question, I want nothing from you. You can however help your world.”  
“Can I see your spaceship?” Raven laughed jokingly, but she was not joking. The queen smiled as she thought at least one from the group would ask. “You will all be most welcome.” Clarke saw Raven about to bombard their guest with a thousand questions so she broke up the barrage before her friend could open her mouth. “That would be great; do you want a film crew to come with us?”  
“If you would be comfortable with a crew, then it will be acceptable.”  
Monty shot up and ran to the neighbouring office. “Echo, Emori, Murphy….quick get your film equipment and follow me….like NOW.”

Poor Monty swallowed thickly as he noticed the two guards standing at door of the office. He kind of bowed, looking as if he was in pain and gave his apologies for not noticing them on his way out of the office. Anya looked at him and he was convinced he had died then Gustus burst out laughing and Monty knew he was dead.  
“Do not worry little one, we are not offended.”  
“Speak for yourself” Anya countered. She watched as the boy walked straight into the door.  
“Are all humans as clumsy as you? She asked as she opened the door.  
His light tan skin was now milky; Lexa noticed and went over to him. He saw her laughing to herself. She sat beside him and whispered “Do you know that Anya has actually rolled her eyes three times since arriving on this planet? This makes a grand total of three in her lifetime. Do not worry Monty they mean you no harm.” Echo and her film crew were elated, still not realising what had hit them. 

They all gathered on the roof of the skyscraper watching the silver coloured spacecraft slowly lowering its self so they could jump in. Clarke watched as the queen helped others get in and still maintained her royal persona. Lexa held out her arm to Clarke pulling her up with ease, they ended up extremely close, noses almost touching. The blonde looked at the queen’s lips, swallowed hard and then licked her lips, after telling herself not too. Hoping the brunette hadn’t seen her, fat chance as the queen’s eyebrow arched and a wicked smile fell upon her face, Clarke smiled back and sat down in her seat and told herself off.

Raven was like a child in a playground. She would like to say that she had listened to the pilot’s instructions but she hadn’t. The seating area was bit like a bus with rows of three, the black cushions were comfortable and Raven was sure that there were other areas that could hold more people.  
Lexa had Clarke one side and Raven the other; it was a front row seat. Raven was watching the monitors, then realised that they were not strapped into their seats “where are the seat belts, won’t we all float about when we go through the atmosphere?” Lexa smiled “no Raven, there is no need to use them as the shuttle is pressurised.”

There was no indication of the speed they were traveling; the flight was soundless and smooth. Echo was filming the experience and Lexa had told her that there were no restrictions as to what she may film. “Aren’t you worried that the world will know of your capabilities?” Echo asked “There is no danger of that, we are over three thousand years more advanced than you are. They would be impressed but unable to replicate our technology.” Raven nearly wet her pants as she listened to the queen speak. “You’re telling me, I know I’m extraordinarily smart around tech but the only thing I recognise are the seats.” Lexa laughed at Raven’s comment as did all her guests. The queen explained that they were slowing down to leave the earth’s atmosphere and they would feel a jolt. Then they will enter the mother vessel. 

The whole crew from Change Now watched on a monitor as the tiny dot they travelled in entered the enormous vessel; it was the size of a very large city. It was difficult to gauge its actual size as it was invisible. As they exited they looked up in wonder, a wide oval with hundreds, if not a thousand crafts like the one they had just travelled in and rounder much thinner crafts, possibly fighters, all parked in separate bays. There were ten levels but some of the bays were empty. They stood and watched their craft slide onto a conveyer belt and then lifted into a bay. Lexa asked them to follow her and to stand on a metal plate which then descended to a lower level were a maglev train waited. “It’s a fucking maglev inside a space ship; my mind can’t take much more.” Raven told herself out loud.” Harper tut-tutted “Watch your language Rae.”  
“We think it is hilarious that your use of such an ugly word that is associated with such a pleasurable act but it is often said randomly and is also used as an insult.” Lexa said to the group who were all laughing apart from Clarke who was a deep shade of crimson. “Now Queenie, look what you’ve done to princess, who blushes at a bus timetable never mind the word pleasure.” Raven realised she may have overstepped the mark but was put at ease by Lexa “Do not worry Raven, I take no offence at your use of language, however, please don’t use it in front of Anya as she is far too serious to allow any possible insult towards me go unpunished. We are heading to the command deck and the journey will not take long;” Raven looked perplexed “Do you mean fuck, pleasure or queenie?” A unanimous answer was shouted out “queenie.” 

“This is my quarters” Lexa pointed to the door, opening and holding the door, waiting for the nine people to enter. “This is the most people I have had in my room at one time.” Clarke thought it was a bit sparse with a small sitting area enough for only four people. The bathroom was clinical with only a shower, toilet and basin in, finally the bedroom had a double bed and a built in wardrobe. All had white walls with green and blue furniture. As they were walking to the next destination they looked at one of the cleaner’s quarters and they were amazed that it was identical to Lexas. “Everyone has worth regardless of what job they do.” The cleaner was called Marja who was thanked by the queen for allowing her to enter. Octavia smiled at the woman “Hi I’m Octavia, nice to meet you and thanks for the look around.” Marja looked at her smiling “You are more than welcome Octavia.” 

When entering the fleet command deck a loud gasp came from Raven and Monty. To say that they were overwhelmed was an understatement. The crew stood up as Lexa entered, and she immediately told them to sit back down. Clarke stayed beside Lexa as she didn’t really understand about the mechanics of ‘stuff’ as she always put it. “Do you have any enemies? “The blonde asked.  
“Only one, who lives in a different galaxy”  
“There are more galaxies.”  
“Yes, there are six galaxies that we know of. Some of them think that you deserve what is coming and we should destroy the planet immediately.”  
“I can’t say I blame them……. I think we should have given Rae roller blades; she can’t get round each person quick enough. They will all have a migraine after all the questions.”  
“It is probably the first time that any of them needed to explain the working of the vessel’s components.” Clarke looked at Raven who was whizzing past doing actual laps of the command deck. She couldn’t help but laugh at her friends antics. Raven had stopped to talk with Anya, leaving her briefly so she could complete another lap. “She’s making me dizzy.” Clarke shook her head before she started to talk to Lexa again. “Do you really think that it’s all down to money?”  
“It has certainly has played a large part of the destruction of the planet and it is now worse than ever. People have been programed to want more than they have, the big companies hold all the cards; encouraging overspending. It is fuelled by adverts on television telling parents and their children what they need to buy, not buy what they want to buy. These adverts also incite a buy now pay later environment, often overcharging those who can least afford it. One of your sayings says it all: Money is the route of all evil. Sadly the culture of profit before people is now the norm.  
“This visit is wasted on you Griff” Raven butted in.  
“I was just about to ask Clarke a question.”  
“Don’t mind me.”  
“Shove off Rae, this is important.” Raven left chuckling to herself as she knew her friend would tell her anyhow.” Clarke looked towards Lexa wanting to know what she wanted.  
“I would like you to become our ambassador in the United Nations and also our spokesperson.”  
“Wow. I’ll do it but can I think about it too?” Lexa laughed “oh, I’m sorry……I didn’t mean……well “  
“I will visit your office tomorrow before I drop back in to the United Nations. Let’s get you all home” 

Anya stood beside Lexa watching the humans getting aboard the shuttle. “They are like children in one of those candy stores.”  
“Some are Anya. I enjoyed their company and they will be an asset in the battle to save the planet.”  
“I am sure they will, especially a certain blonde. Is she the one you have been searching for?”  
“Yes and now I have found her; I am at a loss to know what to do.”  
“You will figure it out.”  
“I did notice you eyeing the one called Raven, Clarke did explain that the woman has no filter.”  
“I did notice.”  
“Go for it Anya let your hair down for a change.”  
“We could have a little wager.”  
“I refuse to wager. We have seen the movies and it doesn’t bode well.”  
“That is true, but there also a lot of fun in-between.”  
“What are you two cooking up?” Indra asked the pair. “Nothing” they both replied and immediately left. Indra laughed to herself and also left.

Lexa arrived at the Change Now office at the same time as Clarke. “Are you keeping tabs on me?” Clarke was not a morning person and her mood wasn’t helped by the fact that she had hardly slept at all. Maya laughed at the blondes antics. “Good morning Lexa. Please ignore ms grumpy pants; she needs two coffees before she can do anything.”  
“Good morning Maya. Clarke’s affliction is duly noted.”  
“Hey stop talking behind my back” a pouting blonde shouted. “It’s hardly talking behind your back Clarke as you can hear what they are saying.” “Nobody asked you O. Where is my coffee?”  
“At your service princess, as we have company try not to let the orgasmic moans out.” Raven handed the coffee to the blonde who then took the two cups into her office and slammed the door shut. All eyes were on Lexa, who was looking confused. The door re opened “Sorry Lexa, we have a meeting, please come in” The queen walked into the office and gently closed the door.

“I’m sorry about that; I can’t even say that I’m not normally like this because I am. We take it in turns to get the coffee. I am not allowed to go as I get the orders mixed up and I refuse to take the laminated copy of the order that they made for me, and hand it to the barista.” The brunette was trying not to laugh. “Do you have your answer?”  
“I’ll do it.” Was all a very embarrassed Clarke could say.”  
“That’s excellent; I have your credentials in case you agreed. I had to make a small change but they have just been delivered in the reception.” The two women went to collect the ID and were greeted with howls of laughter.  
Raven showed them to Clarke; Ambassador for Kizinor: Ms Grumpy Pants AM/ Clarke Griffin PM  
Lexa held out her hand and the correct ID landed a second later, a smile never reaching her lips.  
“Thank you Lexa, I shall go and finish my coffee now.” Going straight into her office, closing the door and the laughter she was holding erupted. “Why did Clarke leave to laugh alone? “ A worried Lexa asked. “Don’t worry she always does that, it’s kind of a thing for her.” Lexa was none the wiser as a thing covered a multitude of everything.  
The blonde came from her office “That was brilliant may I keep it?”  
“Of course you can. I must go now and I will pick you up on the roof at 12:15. Bye for now.”

They spent the next two hours discussing the release of the footage that was filmed yesterday. They decided to email an attachment to all of the news media platforms that were in their contact list, waiting until Lexa had addressed the UN.  
“What sup princess?”  
“I’m not sure Rae.”  
“Could you be crushing on our new friend?”  
“I don’t know. It’s just that I feel I know her from somewhere, but I don’t understand how.”  
“Talk to her Clarke she may have the answers.”  
“Come on Rae, she thinks I’m a bumbling idiot who has trouble standing up and unable to control my blushing and I may have glanced at her lips while licking mine.”  
“She knows you are articulate and smart, you are no more than a klutz than normal, and you can never control you blushing. Finally, did she look at yours?”  
“What……..”  
“You know, licking lips incident.”  
“Well she did have a devilish smile.”  
“There you go princess, she’s interested.”  
“Hi Clarke, do you have a minute?” Niylah looked a bit sheepish at butting in.  
“Come on in.” Clarke replied. Raven stayed where she was as the history between the two women had been very bumpy. “Here is the report on the plastic in our oceans.” Niylah was brilliant at making the reports. “Wow these are excellent Ni, the graphics pop out at you, and the charts say it all. Good job. Thanks.” Clarke was flipping through the report and her praise had been genuine. Niylah hesitated and Raven couldn’t stop herself “what?”  
“I thought I will tell you that I have a new girlfriend and thanks to you Clarke I still have my job. You could have justifiably fired me, Thanks for having faith in me.”  
“Always Ni,” Raven was sceptical and Niylah knew it, it would take a while to gain back trust.

“Do you want to pop to the diner and grab a late breakfast?” Raven pleaded. “Yep that sounds like a good plan.”  
The diner was about half full and they found a table in the corner sliding along the seats and grabbing the menu. Jasper went to their table as the two women looked at the menu “usual ladies?”  
“Yep, and beer please.” They both said together then laughed, as they always order the same thing despite looking at the menu. Jasper is Maya’s boyfriend and was also a Hydrology Scientist but helped out at his parent’s diner and he knows their order. They both sat and drank their beer out of the bottle as that was the only way it should be drunk. “Promise you will talk to her Clarke? Then you can stop moping around.” Jasper arrived with their food, pancakes, eggs and grilled cheese. “You are so lucky to get food today after that space visit yesterday.” Raven couldn’t help herself “I won’t tell you how amazing it was as that would only make you jealous.”  
Raven gave Clarke a look, saying she was waiting for a reply. “I only promise to think about it Rae, I’ve never felt like this before though and it’s so overwhelming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again.….thanks for reading.
> 
> Stay safe and be kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Bang on 12:15, Lexa held out her hand, helping Clarke get into the spacecraft. Once again ending up nose to nose, this time she kept her eyes closed. The brunette whispered into the blonde’s ear “it is alright to open your eyes now Clarke; I have the same feelings as you do. We can talk about those feelings later.” Clarke opened her eyes there was no time to say anything as they stopped and hovered as Lexa’s guards went to stop the traffic. They landed on the road of East 46th Street; just a stones throw from The UN. The blonde giggled at the sight of the guards surrounding them for the short walk. A large crowd had gathered to watch the strange procession; selfies were being taken by most of them. Lexa politely addressed them “my apologies for disrupting you all.” Even though their craft had left the traffic hadn’t moved an inch with their occupants hanging out the windows to take their pictures.

After their short walk, the next obstacle was security. “You go through security and we will meet you inside.” Lexa quietly told Clarke.  
“What if they don’t let me in?”  
“You are in the database so there should not be a problem, Andrev is waiting and she will take you to where you need to be.”  
Lexa and her guards once again transcended to get into the UN. A woman approached Clarke and smiled. “I am your escort, Andrev.” She was dressed in black skinny jeans, white shirt and a blue waistcoat, her black hair was tied back and she blended in completely. Clarke who hadn’t even given her wardrobe a second thought, wearing light blue skinny jeans, a loose light blue shirt and her leather jacket, her hair was in a messy bun. The two women went through security, in spite of the blonde looking extremely nervous; Andrev taking her where she needed to be and true to her word Lexa was waiting. “Pleased that’s over” a relieved blonde uttered. “This is Indra, stand next to her and she will keep you safe.” Now she didn’t know if she was more nervous of the situation or her guard. “Do not worry Clarke, I will look after you.” An observant Indra told her.  
Lexa went to the podium pleased that it was calmer than it was yesterday. 

“Good afternoon, I see that we have a full sitting and your attention. “ Lexa looked over to Clarke who looked a bit calmer and Anya shared some information with the queen. “There is a large force outside.” It was expected but she was still annoyed at their stupidity.  
“I am streaming this speech on news media stations to all of the countries of the world. This is to ensure that as many people as possible will be able to watch for themselves and not get the watered down version that most of you will give. We will help to a certain degree, but it is up to you all to work together and embrace the changes that need to take place. We find it extraordinary that this world has not captured the main source of power and continues to rely on fossil fuels. Your sun will be used to give power to your houses and to propel all of your transport methods.” Lexa reaches out her arms and two objects appear into her hands. Holding up the largest object, which was about the size of a small red brick, she started to speak again. “This can be used to provide all households with power; this particular one would provide enough energy for a large hospital. This smaller one would allow a large truck the ability to travel unlimited miles, it will charge itself while being used. This unit is free from emissions and has a zero carbon footprint. Our mother vessel can travel millions of miles an hour and only uses a unit that is twice the size of this one, recharging every second that it travels. This needs to happen quickly as all drilling for oil, and coal mining will have to stop within this next year with fracking stopping immediately. Ignoring this action will mean that the damage done is irreversible and you will no longer get any help from my planet. You must heed the warning from climate change experts and insure that no permafrost is purposely melted; allowing them to do so will make the climate change worse than it already is. We will repair the permafrost that has already been damaged. Do not assume we will fix everything for you as you will be sorely disappointed.  
The illegal plundering of the Amazon forest must cease now. Not only are you getting rid of wildlife you allow poisons to enter the atmosphere; all countries will help plant millions of trees. 

Your treatment of wildlife is appalling. In fifty years many species will have disappeared forever. Some will be gone before and there is little or no help for them. In pursuit of profit these animal have been slaughtered to extinction. Big game hunting will be illegal and those who ignore this will end in a prison on Zinsgi, believe me when I say it is dire. Your wildlife was the envy of the universe. They are disgusted by the treatment these animals have been subjected to. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. 

Planet Earth is over Three thousand year behind us, we had advanced steadily, while most of your advancement is for the consumer market. Instead of looking for profits, use your brains for something that will benefit all of your Citizens.  
Your pharmaceutical companies are guilty of overpricing, when only the rich can benefit on certain cures, the poor just die. This is a prime example of a condescending attitude that some companies have and they have no intention of showing any compassion to their fellow human beings. The norm will need to change so everyone has a chance to survive, regardless of their status in life. 

In three days an earthquake with the magnitude of 9.1 will hit the Pacific two miles away from San Francisco. Land damage will be minimal; however a tsunami will head towards gathering speed and height. This tsunami will be larger than the one that devastated Japan in 2011. We will help to prevent damage along the western seaboard using our fleet to break up the tsunami. In less than five years an earthquake with the magnitude of at least 9.2 will hit San Francisco, causing damage that is impossible to describe. The changes that you implement may soften the impact, but it will happen nonetheless.

The use of livestock to feed upon will need to stop immediately, a vegan diet is imperative to your survival. Your livestock eats more food than you can grow; they produce more greenhouse gasses than motor vehicles. This leaves all the grazing land available for crops and most countries can become self-sufficient, help will be given to the countries that are least able to comply. It is a disgrace that some people on this planet are starving and have no clean water while the rest of the world wastes so much food and water. If you choose to ignore this drastic action then in less than forty years all of your countries will have citizens that will starve to death. To the majority of citizens you will need to stop eating processed food, and to fast food outlets, adapt and only use foods with no additives. This is probably the most difficult thing that you need to do but you have left yourselves without a choice.  
You can now explain your failings to your citizens, if you do everything that was asked of you then at least you can tell them that they will have future.” The road ahead is a difficult one, but it is possible if you all work together.

Lexa went to Clarke and they exited the UN only to be met by a military force. The blonde was surrounded by the guards and a force field surrounded them, the shuttle lowered down within the force field, Lexa jumped in quickly followed by Clarke and the rest of the party. “I am taking you to a special place of mine. Is that alright with you?”  
“I am so overwhelmed at the moment, so a break will do me the world of good, yes that’s ok with me.” They landed in a large field, surrounded by forests with a multitude of autumn colours. Anya and Gustus followed the two women out of the craft. “We will be fine Gustus, please go and I will contact you.” Lexa led Clarke to a large rock in the corner of the field. “This is beautiful Lexa.”  
“This is the exact spot that I landed on Earth nearly three hundred years ago. I always find my way here when I visit.”  
“I can see why…….what…..how old are you?”  
“I am three hundred and twenty two years.”  
“Wow you look good.” Clarke blushed straight away.  
“Why thank you, and for information purposes, you are beautiful.” Before Clarke could reply a table landed in front of them full of food. “  
“These are a section of food we eat. Please help yourself.” Lexa explained each of the dishes to Clarke, who gave a moan each time she tasted one, then they washed it down with coffee.  
“That’s amazing. Who knew vegan food could taste so good.” Lexa smiled “It is just a sample of what we eat daily.” The brunette took a deep breath “When I landed here the first time I had an unexplainable feeling. This continued until I came here in 2000, the feeling changed to contentment and grew each time I landed on this earth.”  
“So these feelings I have are the same as yours?”  
“Yes I think so; it is hard to explain a feeling.”  
“All my life I had this feeling of waiting for something, I had no clue what. I thought I had found it when I launched Change Now but the feeling remained.”  
“What do you feel now?”  
“It’s changed but I don’t know what to though. Do you know what it is?”  
“Yes I do. It is love.”  
Clarke didn’t answer as she was trying to think of what to say and concentrate on breathing.  
“You do not need to answer me as it must be a shock.”  
“Can we take things slowly as I know I have feelings for you; I just need to get my head round it.”  
“Take all the time you need. I have waited for you for nearly three hundred years, I am sure that I can wait a little bit longer.” The blonde took hold of Lexa’s hand and smiled “thanks”  
“Would you like to come to the mother vessel and we can get you fitted up for a flying suit?”  
“Does that mean I can zap about like you?”  
“Yes but we call it transcending.”  
“I will just call Rae and tell her I’m going on a date with you.” Lexa just beamed.  
“She screamed at me, pleased I didn’t tell her where we were going. By the way how do you know what a date is?”  
“Have you not heard of Netflix?” Clarke was dumbstruck as she followed the queen down the hill as the shuttle came to pick up the pair.”  
Anya greeted the both of them, with a smile on her face “It is about time.”  
“Clarke, please meet Anya, my annoying friend and Commander of the Fleet, and Gustus who is Commander of the Guard. “ She was soundly hugged by the two of them. “So if they are commanders what is your tittle…….well apart from queen….?”A flustered Clarke asked.  
“Aw, how cute is that?” The annoying Anya butted in.”  
“Ignore her Clarke and to answer your question; I am The Commander.” Clarke was first on the shuttle followed by the others. The blonde was worried about protocol and she needs to ask Lexa as she didn’t want to offend by doing the wrong thing. “Do not worry princess you will find that Lexa is very laid back. A laughing Anya told Clarke.  
“Lexa, how come she knows about princess?”  
“I think I took some very bad advice and told Anya myself.” 

Clarke stood in front of the transitional and it scanned a 3D image of her. The suit was ordered and Lexa took her for the date; it was the movies. They had popcorn and an ice cream soda. The movies were a Charlie Chaplin silent movie followed by Beauty and the beast remake. The pair went back to the transitional and Clarke was still humming the songs. Lexa handed the blonde her new suit.  
“I will never fit into this Lexa, its tiny. “  
“It will fit you like skin, just put it on your legs and then pull on the boots.” Lexa instructed.  
“Oh I see what you mean. I didn’t think I would get my feet in, let alone the body. I will try the rest of it at home with less people watching me.” Lexa smiled and lead Clarke to a small coffee shop. “Two hot chocolates to finish up this lovely date,”  
“Yes it’s been a great date, I’ve really enjoyed myself. I pick the next one.”  
“So there will be a next one?”  
“Yes, and if you play your cards right, you may even get a kiss.”  
“I will go and study card playing.”  
“Smart ass…..”  
Lexa took Clarke home in a shuttle; she couldn’t wait for tomorrow night for the next date. “Goodnight Clarke, hope you sleep well.”  
“Goodnight Lexa and thank you.”

“What has made you look like the proverbial Cheshire cat?” Raven sniggered as Clarke walked into their shared apartment. Clarke’s dad had died in an accident and she had bought it with the money he had left her. It had three bedrooms with a bathroom in each, a shared living room and a kitchen/diner. It was decorated in neutral earthy colours, the splash of colour was Clarkes art work hung on the walls. “How did the big date go?” “It went really well Rae.”  
“What’s that you’re holding?” Raven tried to grab it as the blonde went passed.”  
“If you must know, it was a gift from Lexa. It’s a space suit thingy that lets me zap about.”  
“You’ve got to be kidding me…….let me try it on?”  
“You can’t Rae, it will only fit me. She couldn’t bear that look her friend was giving her, the puppy dog eyes did it every time, “If you ruin it, you can tell Lexa” Try as she may, Raven could not get her foot into the leg “See I told you it wouldn’t fit you. I will show you.” Clarke pulled up the suit as Lexa had told her. Then taking it off and went to the bathroom, only to reappear with the full suit on, finally doing a twirl.” “Wow, don’t you look the part.” Raven admitted defeat and the two of them spoke for an hour before going to bed. “Remember Clarkey, no inappropriate thought of royalty.” Laughing at Raven’s comment as she got ready for bed, she wanted to share about the talk between her and Lexa, she was so tired though and it could wait till tomorrow. The blonde fell asleep in seconds, thinking about her Lexa.

Clarke woke at 06:30, feeling rested and more to the point, refreshed. She actually made coffee, dressed and went in to work. There was a massive response to the news coverage on the trip to the mother vessel: it had gone viral. There were email and phone requests for interviews. Listening to the voicemails, one had captured her attention, it was a vile message, and it had shocked her. Lexa arrived in her office “Is something wrong Clarke?”  
She explained about the message and played it back to the queen. Five minutes later Anya and Gustus landed in the office. Clarke looked at Lexa “You are telepathic.” It was a statement and not a question. “Yes we can link to receptive minds. As I came here in a hurry the mother vessel is on standby for my instructions.”  
“That makes sense now; you got my UN ID by doing that.” Lexa smiled and touched Clarke’s hand.  
The rest of the gang arrived and Clarke set Maya and Niylah the task of going through the endless list of emails. Raven and Octavia stayed by Clarke’s side, they were used to getting abusive message but this one was off the charts. Raven decided to check the social media; Twitter, Facebook and Instagram were flooded with messages. “This is wild…….we haven’t had this many hits since Clarkey fell off the podium.” “Raven, you promised never to mention that again.” Clarke grumbled. Gustus gave a hearty laugh, while Lexa and Anya were at least trying not to laugh but failed in the end. We have found the caller of that message” Lexa informed the blonde. “Nice one q……Lexa. How did you get it that quickly?” Raven asked and patted herself on the back for not making the ‘Q’ error.  
“Do you wish to return the call?” Lexa asked Clarke. “I can pay him a visit” Anya offered.  
“Well I will go with Anya” Raven said a little too quickly. “It will be my pleasure little bird.” The fleet commander countered. Lexa stayed in the office and she gave her permission for the visit as long as Gustus went with them.

The trio arrived at the apartment of the abusive caller. When he opened his door, Gustus pushed him aside and let the two women in. “Why did you phone Change now and leave a vile message.” Raven spat the words. “I,…uhm…well.” Your Name is Phill Donaldson?” Young Phill, was eighteen years old, but looked about thirteen.” Do we need your mom to be present?” His eyes widened and he looked as if he was going to cry. “Can you not speak boy?” Anya asked him. He nodded his head and Anya asked Raven if that was a yes or a no. It wasn’t to be young Phill’s lucky day as his mother arrived. “Hi I’m Cilla, what do you want with my boy?” Anya explained who they were, she couldn’t believe it at first, Raven took her into the kitchen and she played the message. Cilla told her that was pleased that she hadn’t played the message in front of her son. “Will you trust me to give him a fitting punishment?” Raven nodded “It’s his only chance though.” The woman mouthed a thank you and the trio left as Phill faced a verbal onslaught from his mother.  
“Would you like a personal visit to the mother vessel” Anya asked Raven on the way back to the office.” It’s about time Venus.” Anya looked confused “What”  
“You know Venus De Milo.”  
“She has no arms though.”  
“Way to ruin the moment Venus, way to ruin the moment.” Raven chuckled.  
“Does that mean yes?” Anya asked Gustus. “I have no idea….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will be the two dates, plus the backstory of Lexa's planet Kizinor. 
> 
> Stay safe and keep well.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa arrived in the lobby of Clarkes apartment, she felt really nervous as the pair hadn’t talked about the conversation they had yesterday. “Hi Lexa, you’re right on time.” The blonde said as she opened the door. “You look beautiful. Can I get changed as my suit will gain a lot of attention?”  
“Just go into my room” Clarke pointed out the room, and gave herself a pat on the back for tidying up when she came home. She was wearing a blue denim skirt a baggy blue shirt and pumps.  
  
Lexa only took a few minutes to change into black pants with a matching black jacket and a light blue shirt. She put her boots back on and left her suit on the bed. “Wow, who looks amazing?” Clarke whistled and picked up her leather jacket. “Where are we going Clarke?”  
“That would spoil the surprise.” The blonde replied as she took Lexa’s hand and went down to the subway. The pair had a few strange looks, but didn’t let it bother them.  
  
Clarke pulled Lexa up the stairs and took her to a small coffee shop called Changes. Bellamy spotted them entering and went straight over to the pair. “Clarke it’s great to see you “as he hugged his friend. “You must be Lexa, welcome to Changes.” He shook the queen’s hand and showed them to a table. “There is only vegan food served here.” Clarke informed Lexa. “Bellamy is Octavia’s brother and he bought this café about two years ago and it took off straight away. He makes sure that only vegan foods and fresh ingredients are used.”  
  
A young man came to take their order, two coffees and two cookies. “Don’t worry Lexa this isn’t the main part of the date.”  
“I am not worried, I enjoy your company, and I am so pleased I did not scare you with my words yesterday.”  
“I enjoy your company too. I have never felt so connected than I do with you. Do you mind if I ask you a question?”  
“You may ask anything you like.”  
“Have you had many girlfriends?”  
“I have been involved with two women. I broke off the relationship after I returned to Kizinor in the year you were born. The other one died when I was twenty one.” Clarke was a bit unsure if she should continue. “Sorry I didn’t mean to offend.”  
“There is no need to be sorry Clarke as no offence was taken. It was a long time ago. I broke up with Bishi as I thought it was wrong to give her false hope while I was waiting for you.”  
“Full of confidence weren’t you.”  
I think it was in hope. I did worry that you would reject me.”  
“Even I know that I won’t reject you.” Lexa’s smile lit up the room.  
  
Clarke got up to leave and gave the tab money to Bellamy on their way out, walking hand in hand towards their destination. “We are here” The brunette was confused until she turned round and saw The Lion King logo on a theatre.  
  
She led an unusually silent queen to their seats, right in the front row of the mezzanine. Lexa watched in awe when the performance started and continued until the end. They arrived at Clarke’s apartment and the brunette quickly changed “Thank you so much Clarke that was a magical evening I really enjoyed the show---“she couldn’t finish the sentence as Clarke had moved right in front of her and was starting to kiss her. She relaxed into the kiss, keeping it gentle and the tenderness from the blonde made a tear fall down her cheek. Clarke felt the wetness and pulled back. “I’m so sorry Lexa, I should have checked first, I thought you would enjoy it, I mean I did.”  
“Shush” Lexa whispered as she leant into Clarke to continue. She stopped as she felt the blonde was now upset. “Look at me Clarke” gently lifting the blondes chin up. “They were tears of joy my love, the wait was finally over as I had you in my arms.” Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes and she saw the love shinning from those beautiful green eyes. The next kiss got a bit heated and both of the women stopped at the same time, resting their heads on each other’s brow. “I better go now.” Lexa broke the silence. “Goodnight Clarke”  
“Goodnight Lexa” finally letting her hold loosen and allowed the woman to leave. “Will I see you tomorrow?” Just before Lexa disappeared she got yes for an answer.

Anya was waiting to pull Raven into the shuttle, but she realised that Octavia jumped in too. The disappointment soon lifted when the exuberance of Raven lit up the cabin. She led the pair onto the flight deck. Octavia was shocked when she saw who was piloting the craft. “Hi Marja.” Raven nudged her friend “didn’t we talk about this……no embarrassing me.” Octavia started to pout and looked to the floor. “Hello, I am pleased to see you again.” Marja got up and shook her hand leading her to a seat, as they about to exit the earth’s atmosphere, followed by Anya and Raven.  
Anya saw the horror on Ravens face “all is well little bird we are on auto pilot. We need a pilot to make sure the hover above your apartment is under control. After the docking the pair was led to a room full of medical equipment, they both got a 3D scan so they could get transcending suits made for them.

The group took a Maglev train to the little café for something to eat. Raven was astounded, and pleased, when Marja took Octavia’s hand and led her in the opposite direction.  
Raven being…um…Raven, bombarded Anya with a barrage of questions. It wasn’t till later that she realised that she hadn’t answered a single one.  
Anya quickly took her date to the cinema hoping that would keep her quiet.They watched the original version Of Mice and Men. Raven was silent until near the end when she sobbed uncontrollably when George shoots Lennie. This was a first for Anya as she had never seen anyone sobbing at the movies. 

Octavia did much better than her friend. Marja had taken her to the fitness suite and explained how each of the equipment worked. She thought she was fit, but the other woman was out of this world, laughing as she realised what she had thought. The pair made their way to the café only to be met with a sobbing Raven….. “You didn’t Rae?” she nodded to her friend. Both Anya and Marja both too confused to speak just watched the scene unfold. “You went and watched THAT movie?” Raven muttered something the other two couldn’t fathom. “You should of left and watched something else, I’m sure Anya would understand.” Anya nodded her head as she finally understood her name and the word understand. They went into the café and had a bite to eat followed by the recommended hot chocolate. Octavia asked Marja if the cleaning was her job as well as flying. “Everyone can do more than one job, even the queen. My main one is a Squadron Leader in the attack class vessels.”  
“Does Lexa do another job?” Raven asked.  
“She used to” Anya sipped her hot chocolate before continuing. “People would not let her, but she manages to find a way.” She has helped in the kitchen on this trip.” Raven had stopped sobbing and kept on apologising to Anya. “Do not worry; I will be sure to get a list of the movies you are not allowed to watch.” Anya said leading the group onto the shuttle. They arrived at the apartment and hovered with Raven quickly giving Anya a peck on the cheek before she jumped out.

They heard Clarke singing in her room and walked straight in. “What have I told you two about boundaries?” she stopped when she saw the state of her friends face “What happened to you?” Octavia gave the look and nodded. “Oh Rae, come here for a big hug.” Raven started to sob again. “She watched THAT movie again.” Octavia informed her, while managing to stuff leftover cold pizza in her mouth. “I also ruined the date.”  
“We will laugh at this one day Rae.” Clarke told her roommate.  
“Not making me feel better princess, I bet Anya and Lexa are laughing now.”  
“I very much doubt it; they might laugh with you but not at you.”

Lexa was leaning on some railings, waiting for Anya, as she watched the shuttle dock. “How did your Date go?” She asked her friend. “Please don’t ask” walking as fast as she could.  
“Did you go on a date with both girls?”  
“Lexa, as if I would do that.”  
“You did, as I would not go on a date with one of them as I was waiting for Clarke.”  
“So how was your date? If you say it was good I will hit you.”  
“Well it was magical and I got a kiss.”  
“I got a peck on the cheek”  
They went for a glass of wine before going to their rooms. Anya explained the story and Lexa had tears falling down her face, bent double. “The poor woman, she must have been so embarrassed. May I suggest having a single date next time? I must have a word with Marja. I hope she is not playing with Octavia’s feelings.”  
“She does have a long list of conquests. Do not worry Lexa; I will make sure she does not hurt Octavia.” They said goodnight and both went their separate ways.

Clarke was up and ready for her trip to the mother vessel. Lexa knew she was ready and landed in the kitchen and just breathed in the blonde who hadn’t noticed her arrival. “I know you are here Lexa.” Clarke had seen the brunette’s reflection in the stainless steel refrigerator.  
“I was enjoying the view”  
“Were you not taught that the front door is the preferred entrance?”  
“I must have missed that lesson. Good morning beautiful.”  
“A Good morning to you sexy…” the word slipped out and Clarke blushed “can we go now, before I go and hide under my pillow.”  
“Hold onto me and we will transcend.” The blonde put her arms around Lexa’s waist. They both enjoyed the feeling of each other. As soon as she felt the blonde in her arms relax, they transcended.  
It felt as if her whole body had been left behind, but Lexa’s strong arms made her feel secure and grounded.

Lexa led Clarke to a briefing room and she saw the plans for the attack on the Tsunami. She waited until the queen picked up a container and then took her to her quarters.  
“Would you like a coffee to start with?” Clarke nodded as she never said no to a coffee.  
“The canteen is just over the corridor and to the left. When the entered, everybody stood up, Clarke watched as the queen nodded then smiled “please sit.” She ordered then joined the back of a small queue. Nobody offered her the chance to queue jump, and Clarke knew that Lexa really didn’t take advantage of her title. Lexa picked up her order and they both went to her room.

“I will start by explaining what my planet was.” Clarke looked a bit confused “does that mean that it isn’t there now?” Lexa smiled and started. “Kizinor is a planet with two suns and there was a divide between the top and the bottom. The top was known as Upper Kiz and it had the benefit of the suns, with the bottom known as Lower Kiz with no sunlight at all. The Upper and Lower had a bad history. Lower insisted that Upper should grow more food for them. The Upper became vegans and still struggled to grow enough food for all. This went on until 305 years ago. Upper increased the price of food to force Lower to become vegans, and then built an indoor plantation in the desert. It had an underground water system and its see-through domes were perfect for growing all sorts of food. Within five years the plantation could feed all of Upper. Within those five years relations between the two halves became unbearable. As Royalty we had no control of the land forces but we had the last say in Kizinor’s Assembly.

My family travelled to Lower for a vital vote.” Lexa stopped and drank some of her coffee; Clarke knew that something bad was coming next, so leaned over to touch the brunette’s hand. Lexa gave her the faintest of smiles and continued. “They were sat in the Assembly; I was watching a live feed, Lower launched a missile attack on Upper, who in turn retaliated. The micron missiles are a thousand times more deadly than your nuclear weapons. Within the hour Kizinor lay in ruins with over thirty million deaths. I lost my Father, Mother and two brothers. The plantation escaped any damage because it was airtight and as it was in the middle of nowhere, it was not considered a target.

As I was the Commander of the Fleet and had spent most of my time in the plantation, all of the fleet were docked in the bay we had built for it; it was pure luck as the week before we moved the fleet to its new permanent home. It is the only reason that we could still continue travelling.  
The early years were a struggle but we got through together. Other planets helped us by building more domes and delivering them to us. They also took all the rubble and dumped it onto unliveable planets, it took nearly five years to complete.  
We have nearly two hundred thousand citizens, mainly women as the men were called to join the land forces in a show of strength.  
I am still the only person who can go outside and even then I get sick for a few days.” Lexa got up and poured herself a beaker of water and offered one to Clarke.

The blonde was speechless; she drank her water and wondered how they stored it in space.  
“Are you alright Clarke?”  
“Sorry Lexa, I was miles away, thinking about water.” The brunette chuckled as she pressed a few buttons and a TV popped out of a wall. “I will show you what my home looks like and explain the water to you.” Lexa went through the slides, explaining each of them to Clarke, who felt like her brain had sizzled. “I know it is a lot to take in but I may have a solution if you are willing to try it.”  
“Ok, I trust you.”  
“I will hold your head, try and imagine your brain is empty then I will transfer the information.” She followed Lexa’s instructions. All she felt was as if she was floating and then a feeling of loss when the brunette let go. “My first question: What was my mother’s name?” Without pausing Clarke answered “Sara…..How did I know?”  
“Well that was successful.”  
“So you have found a way to fuse Oxygen and Hydrogen together to make water.” Clarke shocked herself, by not only asking that question but understanding it too.  
“Yes, I went to Havex and showed them how to make water; they in turn have helped us by building the new domes.”  
“How can I stop all the information whizzing around my head.”  
Lexa smiled and went to stand beside the blonde. Once again she lay her hands upon her “this won’t take long Clarke.” Seconds later Lexa moved her hands down to cup her chin, slowly lifting it to the right angle and placed a delicate kiss on the blonde’s lips. “It is all done.” The kiss felt like it was the sexiest one she ever had, she was literally shaking. “You can stop that annoying smirk. Fancy doing that and leaving me up in the air.” Lexa laughed “I saw an opportunity, and I took it. You still have all the information that I passed to you, it is filed away and you only need to ask a question and you will get the answer.”

Clarke, held by Lexa, landed in the Change Now offices. Although it was Saturday, they had all agreed to meet here to try and formulate a plan to take advantage of the media attention that they had received. Echo, Emori and Jon wanted to travel in the Mother Vessel, recording the attempt to break up the tsunami. “No way Echo, it’s far too dangerous. Bellamy butted in and went and put a protective arm around his girlfriend. “Really bell, it’s not for you to decide.” Octavia angrily said. “Thanks O; I won’t be dictated to, Bellamy and as my boyfriend for the last two years, you should know better.” The man just put his hands up with submission “sorry”  
“I know how capable you are but this is different. We travel at high speeds and it becomes very bumpy. I will not allow you to put yourselves in harm’s way.” Lexa settled the argument. “I will, however, stream a live feed to this office, to be used as you see fit.”

“So we all know what tasks we need to do?” Clarke asked and got a yes chorus. Clarke was going to introduce the live feed on Twitter then with Raven and Octavia will reply to any tweets. Harper Maya and Monty were going to list the interviews Clarke would do. Emori and Murphy continued to sift through the mountain of emails that were unanswered. Echo would check on the live feed as it happened, hoping she didn’t need to cut it if disaster struck. Everyone left the office and Lexa transcended with Clarke, landing in the blonde’s apartment. “Would you watch a movie with me?” Clarke asked.  
“Did you hear about Raven’s sobbing fiasco?”  
“Yes Anya told me, I must confess to laughing when she told me the story, not at Raven but at my friend’s confusion.”  
“I’m pleased that you didn’t laugh at Raven, she would be so upset.”  
“You are a good friend Clarke. Are you hungry? I will get some sent down if you are.” The blonde nodded. The food arrived five minutes later and the pair settled to eat and watch the movie. Clarke remembered a question she was going to ask. “So Lexa, how come you’ve got Netflix?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the earthquake.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Stay safe and be kind


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning-: Mentions of panic attacks and depression, and feelings connected to these.

“We have made copies of movies ever since they were first made, the same for TV shows. “ Lexa explains as she ate one of her favourite meals, pasties made with puff pastry with a spicy filling, freshly made and still warm. “We secretly pay subscriptions to many channels and we have a large archive to choose from.”  
“You probably have the largest archive in the world. How do you manage to actually pay for the subscriptions?”  
“Over two hundred years ago I sold a small amount of gold and one diamond. With the money I opened a bank account and bought a property in London. I still have it and rent the two floors below, the top floor is mine. I use the bank account to collect rent and pay the subscriptions allowing the tenants free use of the channels. I did the same in New York.”  
“Wow. Do you often mine for gold?”  
“We have eight mines; each has different elements and minerals. They are only used when we require the materials for building. The gold mine hasn’t been used for two hundred years.”  
“I expect you will get plenty of offers to mine the minerals for you.”  
“I agree. They will demand the world and then destroy it. Nobody will be invited to mine.”  
“A change of subject…. You said that a lot of the men had been used for land forces; did you not have equality back then?” Lexa smiled as she had not guessed that this would be one of the questions. The blonde watched Lexa smile and she wondered why. “You are partly correct Clarke, women were not allowed in the land force. I allowed women into the fleet in all the ranks. We have come a long way since then and now have real equality.” Can you tell me about your family Clarke?”  
“My dad died in an accident a few years ago, he was my world and I thought I wouldn’t get over it. My mom is a doctor and was always at work and hadn’t tried to help me through my grief. I realised that she couldn’t help me as she was unable to help herself. We argued a couple of years ago and I haven’t heard from her since,”  
“Sorry to hear that. Do you ever think of reaching out to her?”  
“I do, but I always remember how much she hurt me, and that stops me reaching out. I’m not sure if she asked me to meet, that I would.”  
Both the women had a moment of silence, broken by Lexa “I must bid you goodnight, as I have a long day ahead.” Lexa stood up and pulled the blonde up so she could hug and kiss her. “Is it wrong to want you to stay with me?” Clarke whined.  
“No it is not wrong, I am sorry I cannot stay.” Lexa kissed the blonde and disappeared.

“You two are up late” the brunette intercepted Indra and Anya. “I hope you are not scheming.”  
“No commander” the pair said in unison.  
“For some reason, I very much doubt it. Will you both join me for a drink?”  
They entered the coffee shop and once again everyone inside stood. Lexa quickly made a gesture for them to sit, and picked an available table in the corner with comfy couches. She had designed the shop along the same lines as some of the more intimate ones on the earth, homely and comforting. Anya ordered three hot chocolate chasers. The three women tipped the mint brandy into their mugs. The brunette sipped her drink, and looked at her two friends sitting opposite “How did the simulations go?” The three of them had devised the plan prior to leaving Kizinor, testing scenarios and outcomes. “Exactly the same as all the other simulations we have done. You have a one in a thousand chance of flipping the mother vessel. Are you sure that we are doing the right thing?” Anya reported to the commander.  
“It is the right thing to do. No more simulations. I think we should enjoy our drinks and turn in for the night.” The three women sat in silence, finished their drinks and bade each other goodnight. Lexa sat in her quarters, missing Clarke. She decided that she will visit the blonde in the morning and then went to bed.

Clarke was wide awake; although she didn’t have any details she knew that stopping a tsunami was going to be dangerous. She had somehow convinced herself that she would lose Lexa tomorrow. The blonde went into the kitchen and got a glass of water, leaning against the fridge while she drank it. She sank to the floor, dropping the glass, and wept. Octavia had heard smashing glass and went to investigate, picking up something to protect herself. She was greeted to the sight of Clarke sitting on the floor crying. Going over to her friend, picking up a towel and used it to sweep the broken glass into a pile, then she sat beside her. Octavia put her arm round Clarke, hugging her as she cried. “Whats up princess…….” She didn’t get any further as Lexa arrived, going straight towards the blonde. “What is the matter Clarke?” she whispered. Octavia stood and got a dustpan and brush and swept the glass up. “I think she is worried about you” and went back to her room.  
Lexa stood up and carried the blonde to her bedroom, laying her gently on her bed.  
“Lexa….. I don’t want you to die.”  
“I have no intention of dying, I have just found you.”  
“But it’s so dangerous.”  
“It needs to be done.” Lexa lay down next to Clarke and took her in her arms until she went into a deep sleep. She managed to untangle herself from the blonde’s legs and left.

Clarke woke early, remembering crying and Lexa’s visit. She groaned and forced her eyes open, only to see the beautiful green eyed woman, sat by her bedside. The brunette stood up and took Clarke’s hand, then sat on the bed. “Good morning beautiful. I thought you would like another visit.”  
“You thought right. I’m so sorry about last night. How did you know?”  
“I had a feeling so I needed to see that you were ok. There is no need to say sorry.”  
“Thank you for coming. Has the earthquake hit yet?”  
“Not yet, it will be in the next hour.”  
“Can you stay until I shower?”  
“Of course I can.”  
Lexa went into the kitchen to start making coffee.  
“Hi Lexa, is that coffee I smell?”  
“Yes Raven, help yourself, I made plenty.” She watched the woman pour some coffee then sit down.  
“In case something goes wrong, would you get Clarke out of the office as soon as possible, she will be distressed and should not be left alone.”  
“You really love her?” Raven wasn’t asking a question.  
“I do, I just wish I did not need to do this.”  
Lexa heard the blonde call to her so went back into her bedroom.  
“You have to go now, don’t you?” Lexa nodded and held Clarke in her arms the gently kissed her.  
“I will come for you later.” She said just before she was gone.

Clarke went to join her two friends for coffee in the kitchen.  
“Are you ok now princess?” Octavia asked as she made some waffles.  
“Yes thanks O, I was a bit overwhelmed.”  
“What happened?” An annoyed Raven demanded. Octavia explained the first part and Clarke told them both the second part. “You still should have woken me O.”  
“I had it covered Rae.”  
“So says the woman who bought a remote control to protect me.” Clarke snorted.  
“Damn, I thought I got away with that.” Octavia joined in the laughter.  
After finishing their breakfasts the blonde waited for the other two to get ready so they could all go to the office together.

The earthquake hit as predicted. Anya watched as the back-up mother vessel arrived. It had been stripped of anything that wasn’t bolted down, if the worse happened and it flipped then hopefully nobody would be harmed, with Lexa as pilot it was not an option. The two women transcended onto the command deck and took their positions. They were going to move in formation and veiled. A quick look at one of the monitors showed the tsunami gathering both height and speed. “All the fleet are in position and ready to move commander” Indra reported.  
“Move off.” The fleet moved as one, it had been practiced many times in the past two years, this was for real and mistakes could cost lives. They entered the earth’s atmosphere; the vessel was slightly in front with five hundred and eighty fighters forming a line on each side. One of the shuttles was following the tsunami, sending the live feed to the mother vessel and to the Change Now offices.

The group sat in horror as they got the first view of the monster of a wave. They had put it on social media platforms and were trying to reply to a huge volume of questions. Clarke saw her colleagues getting bogged down; she handed out new tasks, one person getting a single app to reply to, which would ensure that at the very least, that they would get some answers out.  
There was a loud gasp as the fleet became visible, it looked magnificent. The fighters looked like a sleek black manta ray, shinning in the sunlight. They flew in formation, wing to wing that appeared to be touching. In the centre was the imposing mother vessel, as black as the fighters and it too was the shape of the manta ray, its imposing size was incredible.

Lexa gave the order to dive and the vessel was nose to nose with the tsunami, moving backwards at the same speed. The fighters started to fire a green beam at the base of the wave, the vessel was tilted to an angle of 35° to try and break the giant wave. Both of the women felt its power as the whole vessel shuddered violently, the shield held fast. As soon as the next signal from Lexa was sent, the fighters broke formation and flew to the next predetermined marker, quickly followed by Lexa. They all repeated the same tactic and the shuttle sent the update of the tsunami, it was slowing down. After the third marker, the tidal wave was slower still and smaller. The fourth marker was hopefully the last, but this was the marker that the simulator had predicted a chance of flipping the vessel; a backup marker would be implemented if the flip had been catastrophic and the vessel was unable to continue.

The Change Now office was manic. Clarke couldn’t watch any more. Her nerves were shot so she went into her office and sipped a coffee that Niylah had made. She had locked her door so she could be alone. She was petrified that Lexa was going to get hurt, so she sent out words of love hoping that the brunette could hear them. Raven and Octavia were knocking on her door to be let in. Clarke let the pair in, once more locking the door.

Lexa, once more tipped the vessel into the tsunami, she somehow knew that she was going to flip and reacted slightly before it happened. The wave threw the huge vessel upside down and it fell into the wave. Lexa knew she only had one chance to escape from the wave. She punched the manoeuvre into the controls and the vessel shot up though the wave spinning like a corkscrew.

The no’s and a loud gasp followed by silence as the group watched the live stream, Raven had tried to stop Clarke from unlocking the door….”Move Rae.” Just as the blonde won the battle to open door, the cheers echoed round the offices as the vessel shot up from the wave.

Lexa informed Indra that they would go for the fifth marker, and to pummel the base of the wave. The brunette then flew onto the top of the wave as the fighters turned in unison and took up a sideward angle and fired. Lexa felt the moment when the wave broke and its size reduced, she could no longer feel the waves hitting the vessel. Anya was laughing at her friends quick thinking, knowing that she was the only person that could pull that manoeuvre off. The pair gave a sigh of relief, and then joined the fighters who were battering the wave to decrease its bite.

Anya had noticed that a group on the beach, they were about a mile from land she told Lexa that some idiots had been watching and having a party on one of the beaches not far from The Golden Gate Bridge. The whole area had been evacuated to higher ground as some flooding was inevitable. There were plenty of people watching from the cliff tops, but not this bunch. Lexa landed on the beach, not one of the people showed any signs of worry, totally oblivious of the unfolding drama. Anya tried to get them on board, but they didn’t want to go. In the end she used her laser gun to put one of the party goers unconscious and threatened the others that she would do the same to them if they didn’t board immediately. Lexa took off just as the water banged into the beach and hit the cliffs. When they let them out on a cliff top, no thanks were given by any of them. Lexa smiled as she listened to her friend curse under her breath.

The commander thanked all of the fleet and then transcended to Change Now offices. Clarke spotted her first and ran and jumped at her. Lexa managed to catch her. “I was so scared.” The blonde told her. “Next time you think of doing that: DON’T” The brunette smiled, kissed her, and then whispering “I heard your loving thoughts.” Clarke blushed and hugged the brunette.  
“Where would you like to go tonight?”  
“Won’t you be celebrating with your crew?”  
“They will be less formal if I do not go.”  
“How thoughtful of you” Clarke laughed at Lexa, who in turn arched her eyebrow hoping that the blonde would answer, “  
“Can we go to your room to chill out?”  
“Great idea, get your suit and then we can go. Clarke went into her office took her suit out of a bag and quickly changed. “I forgot to ask you about cleaning it; I assume I can’t throw it in the washer.”  
“It normally gets cleaned every time you wear it, I have a few suits so it is not a problem, I will order you a few more.” Once again Lexa put her arms around Clarke as they transcend to the mother vessel.

Lexa had convinced Clarke to eat with her in the canteen. She felt as if she was under scrutiny, but soon relaxed as all she had to deal with was the smiles and nods from the others in the room.  
“Do you wish for me to order?” She asked the blonde who was trying to spot a menu. She nodded in agreement. “I meant to bring you some presents but in the rush I forgot.”  
” Do you want me to get them for you?”  
“If you promise not to have a look, then you can go.” Clarke would swear blind that Lexa arrived before she left the big trash bag in her hand said otherwise. “Can I look now?” she cheekily asked.  
“You may but be prepared to cry.” That stopped her in her tracks for at least a second and then she opened the bag and looked in. Clarke had given her two paintings of hers and several drawings of her with Anya and Indra. Lexa was in awe and when she looked into the blondes blue eyes with tears in her eyes, Clarke put her hand under the one tear that had escaped and her finger brushed it away.  
“These are beautiful. Are they for me?” The blonde nodded and put them back in the bag as the food had arrived.  
They ate and talked and Clarke realised how hungry she was and thoroughly enjoyed all the different tastes and textures.  
Lexa went to thank the cooks then the pair of them went to the brunette’s quarters.

The pair lay on the bed watching a 1950’s comedy show; Clarke had never heard of the series and was actually giggling at it, Lexa loved the sound and she would never get sick of hearing it. The brunette fell asleep in Clarke’s arms; she looked in wonder at this beautiful woman who lay beside her, steady breaths that felt like a calming drug. She knew she was in deep and couldn’t take things slowly, even if she wanted too, knowing that she already loved Lexa. It seemed ridiculous to her that a person could fall in love in a few days, but she was that person, and if she was honest it scared the living daylights out of her. She sensed that Lexa was waking up and she waited until it until the brunette realised that she had been asleep.  
“Please accept my apologise Clarke, I cannot believe I fell asleep.” The queen was mortified, embarrassed and blushing  
“You must have needed it Lexa.”  
A knock at the door interrupted, and stopping Clarke from kissing the woman who was in her arms.  
Lexa accepted the delivery and put the tray in front of the blonde who had sat down in one of the four chairs. “This is a gift from Anya. They are called hot chocolate chasers and are delicious.”  
Clarke followed Lexas lead and started to sip her drink. Lexa broke the silence “Can you tell me about the incident last night?” Clarke felt stupid and was trying to form the explanation in her head.  
Lexa felt the blonde’s distress and took her hand. “If you do not want to tell me I am fine with that, but you may be surprised that I may be able to help you.”  
“I suffer with panic attacks and depression.” Clarke waited for some backlash; many people had done so in the past: there was none. A hand was pulling her up and then put her arms around her.  
She always blamed herself and very few people knew as she didn’t what the shame to consume her.  
“Talk to me beautiful.”  
“I will soon” she replied in a whisper, still waiting for Lexa to dump her as excess baggage.  
“I’m not going anywhere beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading.
> 
> Stay safe and be kind.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke spent the night wrapped up in Lexa’s arms. When she woke up she felt safe, loved and really uncomfortable, her limbs were screaming at her. Trying to move she saw the beautiful green eyes looking at her with a tiny bit of amusement. “I need to move Lexa; even my cramp has got cramp.” They managed to untangle themselves, and the blonde limped, fell then limped again as she went to the bathroom. Lexa couldn’t help it and a giggle escaped. “How are you feeling Clarke?”  
“I’m ok thanks, and I can feel the blood being restored to my veins.” Lexa ordered some breakfast and it arrived with some extra suits for Clarke. “How many interviews have you got today Clarke?”  
“I have one newspaper and one television interview, plus a keynote lecture in a climate change conference.” The blonde answered without any sign of panic.  
“I have a question and answer session. If you have time I would love you to accompany me.”  
“I would love to. I’m sure Rae will know if the timing will work.”  
“Will you be able to cope with all of the interviews and speeches?”  
“I know It’s weird that I can do all of that but it’s just an act to me. I’ve done it many times, and as long as I can keep acting I will be fine.”

Octavia was in the office early, Raven had the lifeline of coffee when she turned up a few minutes later. “Where is Clarke?” she asked as she grabbed the drink. “No idea. O. She didn’t turn up last night; her bed hasn’t been slept in.”  
“I hope she is feeling ok now, after what happened to her last night.”  
“I wonder if it would be better for Clarke if we told the story to Lexa.”  
“Talk of the devil, here’s Clarkey.”  
“Good morning to you both.”  
“Where were you last night?” an irate Raven asked, and ate at the same time.  
“What the hell Rae, you are spluttering croissant all over the place.” Octavia hollered at her friend.  
“Once again good morning to you both.” Clarke walked into her office and slammed the door shut.  
Her two friends joined her in the office and handed over two coffees.

“Before you even ask; it’s a no.” the blonde told the pair. “Have you sorted out your tasks for the next week? It’s going to be crazy, more so if we’re not organised.”  
“Both of us have at least two each every day. I’m doing the middle schools and Rae is doing colleges. “Echo, Murphy and Emori are going to go to elementary schools that have some special events planned, and they will send some of the footage to the news networks.  
“That’s great O. What time is Lexa’s questions and answer meeting? I need to see if I can make it.”  
“No probs Griff, you should make it if you are zapped.”  
“Lexa is coming with me on all three of my venues. She should be here soon.”  
They spent the time left before Clarke had to leave discussing Harper, Maya and Niylah taking each taking a social media platform. Both Jasper and Bellamy were coming in to help with anything they could. Monty would be looking at the reactions of the world leaders and then would write a report.

Lexa arrived in the reception and Clarke knew she had arrived, so left her office to greet the brunette. They left together and walked the short distance to the newspapers offices, turning quite a few heads as they walked side by side. Mary Donelson greeted the pair as soon as they entered the building. Her exuberance peaked as she realised that the queen was also here and then she lost the ability to talk. The editor, who had quickly run down the stairs, became the welcoming committee of one. “Hi I’m the editor, Sandi Williams” then she shook both Clarkes and Lexa’s hands. Mary had recovered her voice and showed the pair into her office. As interviews went Clarke was pleased with the questions. They weren’t, what she called lip service, but pertinent ones, that would leave the readers in no doubt what needed to be done. After finishing Mary thanked the pair and led them into the clutches of the editor.  
Clarke was giggling as the pair transcended to the television studio. “I loved the look on her face when she realised that she had just hugged royalty” a still chuckling blonde said. Lexa smiled at her as she was so pleased that Clarke was so relaxed and enjoying herself. 

Echo and Bellamy went to the office together; her boyfriend had volunteered to help. “Hi Bell, what are you here for as you are useless with social media” his sister asked.  
“I can answer vegan stuff.”  
“Case proved and closed.” Echo told him “he makes a mean cup of coffee though.”  
They all checked the itinerary and left together.

The television interview, 72 News, would be recorded and not live, the news channel was happy with the arrangement. Julia Sanchez, who was the anchor at 72 News, would do the interview. The pair only waited a few minutes for her to arrive, even though they were early. Julia introduced herself with a warm smile and went through the questions that would be asked. They were almost through the questions when Julia threw a curveball; “How could you live with yourself by killing billions of people? Lexa knew that she would be asked this question. “If it comes to destroying earth, then it would mean that you had failed to save your world. Can you even imagine what it would be like to live on earth in fifty years time? There would be no rule of law; people will be fighting and murdering those with food, think of how your family would survive? All of those left would die as the world would implode in five years. The problem needs to be taken seriously; it will not be easy but is doable if you want to live.” Julia thanked the pair and the cameras and sound turned off. “I’m sorry for the curveball, but you answered perfectly and I am sure the people will take it seriously but big business and politicians are another matter.” Just before they left Lexa handed Julia a computer flash drive. “These are the projections; it is very long and harrowing. It might make people take it seriously. Use it as you see fit.” She shook the woman’s hand and both she and Clarke disappeared.

Raven was on her way to her second visit and she didn’t enjoy the first one, too many thought that Kizinor should evacuate the earth and transfer all of the people. She had told the audience that even without her genius status, that she could see the flaw in that argument. Not one of them put an idea forward. She smelled a rat and there was no way she would put up with this crap.  
When she got to the next one she went straight towards a group who were chatting.  
“Hi, I’m Raven, are you coming to see this genius talk?”  
“We had zero chance of getting on the list.” The guy with bum fluff snorted. “Well today is your lucky day, follow me.” The troupe gathered in size as Raven grabbed as many ‘zero chances’ as she could. They entered the assembly and most seats were taken. The president came over and demanded to know what was going on. Raven saw the press and had gone as close as she could.  
“I’ll tell you what……I have bought some of the many that didn’t get to go in the ballot let alone win a seat. There is more than enough room and I’m sure that some of the audience would welcome these fine students.” She went to take the stage, stopping at a journalist she saw and whispering to him that her suspicions had proved correct and named the other college. Raven felt a lot better after she finished, there were a lot of great questions, including from some of the original audience.

Octavia had a blast; she picked a random class, which turned out to be freshman, and spent the time answering questions. Most of those questions were great and only one fourteen year old boy managed to turn the discussion to bodily functions, Octavia promised to get the answer for his future reference. On her second visit she repeated the same format and found that it worked really well. Everybody seemed to have at least one question. 

The film crew had a class full of six year olds. They were going to hold an awareness day and answer some of their parent’s questions. Murphy had managed to get a few of the children to ask their questions. He was great with the kids and all of them thought he was brilliant, much to Emori and Echo’s surprise. The best part was the class asking their teachers some weird and wonderful questions plus the teacher trying so hard not to laugh. Echo would edit the footage and send it to news stations.

Lexa and Clarke went to the mother vessel to have some lunch. They sat with Anya, Indra and Gustus. The conversation was easy. The blonde hadn’t felt left out and even managed to ask some questions as well as answering them.” Anya, Raven had been asking WTF has happened to their flying suits. That was the cleaned up version.” Lexa asked on behalf of Raven and Octavia. “They are ready and I was going to deliver them tonight.”  
“How was I not aware that we were a delivery service?” Indra asked as thought that she wouldn’t miss this opportunity to torment her friend.  
“I must have missed that memo too Indra.” Lexa joined in the fun.  
Gustus just laughed as he really enjoyed watching the three women having a discussion. Clarke was comfortable enough to laugh along too. “Really Lexa, how come I had to collect mine when a delivery option is available?” The brunette didn’t answer as she was too busy laughing and the blonde’s breath hitched up a notch.  
“As much as I am enjoying this conversation, it is time for us to leave Clarke.” Lexa stood up as she spoke and couldn’t resist a parting shot “do you wish for me to take them Anya, or would that mess up your delivery orders?” The pair left the table with the sound of Indra and Gustus laughter.

The pair landed into the conference room a few minutes before Clarke was due to speak. “We needn’t have worried as here is the lady in question.” The professor and chairman of Climate Change Is Real told the rest of the audience, which was almost, was in frenzy at the method of arrival. He quickly asked Clarke if she minded being filmed and told him that she didn’t mind at all.  
Lexa went towards the back of the small room that held sixty five seats, all but one was taken. The man who she sat beside was about to pass out and the brunette smiled hoping to put him at ease. 

Clarke stood on the platform and started; “Good afternoon. My name is Clarke Griffin and I am the CEO of Change Now. For years all we wanted is to believed and have a platform to change what needed to be changed. Boy, do we have a platform now.” She waited for the laughter to subside and continued. “We have been given this chance and we need to grab it with both hands.” She continued to speak for another twenty minutes, repeating some of Lexa’s speech but giving some ideas for the tasks that need to be done. Clarke took a few deep breaths, and then started on her final words.  
“Nobody should be complacent, we need to prove that we are worthy of surviving. Each member of society will not be exempt from contributing to our survival regardless of their station. We need to work together, side by side, exchange ideas and get ourselves onto that large platform and shout out the message, Change now.”

She received a standing ovation, but only looked at one person; the queen was stood, clapping as loudly as the rest of the audience. Both Lexa and Clarke shook hands with each one of the delegates and then disappeared.

Lexa had transcended to her quarters on the mother vessel. “That was amazing Clarke, you had me on the edge of my seat.” The blonde blushed and kissed the brunette. It was short and gentle.  
“Are we zapping to the next one?” Lexa laughed “Yes Clarke, we will transcend now.” She wondered how long it would be before they started to use the term Zap.

They landed on a shuttle that took a five minute journey. “Where are we going?” Clarke quizzed Lexa. We are going to Ch4 in the UK.” I could transcend that distance, but it would be difficult for you to do.” The pair landed in the CH4 studio with more than a half an hour to spare.  
The receptionist wished they had given some notice of their arrival as he would record it on his phone. A quick phone call and the welcoming committee arrived. “Hello, I’m Charly Green and the head of CH4 and these two are Carol Johnstone your chair and Sally Bishop the studio director. Thank you so much for your visit and a warm welcome to you both.” The group exchanged handshakes and Lexa bit back a giggle as the she saw Charly examining her hand. The pair was then led to the studio. The audience was already present and they all stood up on their arrival. After a few instructions from the studio director and a small battle with the sound engineer, he had wanted to clip their microphones on; Lexa insisted that she would do it so their flying suits would not be damaged. Clarke had just waited and looked around the studio. It was so generic, they could have been anywhere in the world, green seats, on a small round platform, an audience of about thirty in front of them, cameras on the sides and one sat above on a lift to get a front view of the guests and interviewer or chair.

The Chair introduced them both and went straight to the first question. “Hi, I’m George Alton. Why should we believe you?”  
“Pleased to meet you George, if we are not believed, then it is simple; you will all die. This world has one year to react, if not, irreversible damage will be done, making it more difficult for you. It will be up to all of you to work together and your leaders will need to get their heads out of the sand and lead.” Lexa answered and was pleased by the reaction of the audience. The question kept on being asked and answered. “Next, Fran Williams.” The chair asked. “Hi, how is your world governed?”  
“We have what we call an Imperium, made up from one citizen from twenty sectors of operations. This is changed every year. I do have a veto…. “Lexa was interrupted by Carol asking if she had ever used it? “I have only used it once, put it this way if I did not we would not be having this conversation.” The audience gasped as they all understood what the queen said. “Let me explain my world.” Lexa went on to explain the history and how they lived now. Then she explained about the other six galaxies and, apart from one planet, we live in harmony. The questions now became a free for all and the studio director picked each one. “Do all the galaxies have a federation?”  
“It is called a Federatio and they too wanted to destroy the earth, I vetoed that as well.”  
“Exactly how old are you? Carol asked.  
“322 years old”  
“So you’re totally badass?” Carol stated.  
“No I am just wise.”  
Last question was for Clarke. “Would you be ok for your friends and family to be destroyed?”  
“Of course I wouldn’t, but I’m not daft enough to think it is somebody else’s problem. It is up to each and every one of us to embrace what needs to be done and do it.” The chair closed the debate and the audience stood and clapped. The studio editor shouted “Cut”  
Once again the pair shook every bodies hand, said their goodbyes and then they were gone. 

The whole of the office staff were watching Clarkes speech on YouTube, it had already gone viral.  
The pair appeared “I suppose that another two coffees. I should have gone to work.” Bellamy greeted them. Echo gave him a kiss and shooed him into the kitchen.  
“Great speech Clarkey they all said in unison, Monty patted her on the back “nice one Clarke.”  
“Right guys, one at a time. Report.” Clarke ordered. The day had been a success, the reports where amazing and already feedback was coming in about Raven’s college visits. Great work from all of you, and who knew that Murphy was such a sap?”  
“Thank you princess, now everybody knows” Murphy growled. “You know that it’s true John.” Emori countered while trying not to laugh. “Right everybody go home. What isn’t completed can be done tomorrow.” Clarke, Raven and Octavia left together while Lexa told them she would meet them there.

Lexa beat them too it, she had a grand selection of foods for the trio, along with Anya and the suits.  
Her friend handed over the suits and the queen said “special delivery” and the so called friend shot daggers at her. The five of them ate, polishing off the lot. 

Raven pulled Clarke to one side, or to be precise; shoved her into a closet.  
“What the hell Rae?”  
“Listen princess, me and O think we should tell Lexa the reason you have panic attacks.” Clarke was stunned to silence. “Are you ok Clarke?” She nodded at her friend “Can I think about it Rae?”  
Raven let the blonde out and the three women looked bewildered, not one of them had moved. “Does anyone want a coffee? Raven asked as if dragging somebody into the closet was an everyday occurrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Stay safe and be kind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning.
> 
> This chapter has mentions of mental abuse and suicide.  
The mental abuse is a bit graphic.  
The suicide is only a mention.  
Best to leave alone if it is your trigger.

She tossed and turned and often awoke to the feel of Lexa’s arm around her, Clarke would repeat this sequence until she woke looking at the brunette, who was also awake. “Talk to me princess.”  
The blonde actually laughed “really?”  
“What is the matter Clarke?” Lexa waited for a few moments “please tell me I may be able to help.”  
“Well…….Rae and O want to tell you why I have panic attacks.” She was so quiet that the brunette barely heard. “Do you wish for me to know?” Clarke nodded.  
“Is it too difficult for you? I would hate to force you. “  
“I need to tell you…..but I can’t find the words. Every time I’ve tried, nothing comes out.”  
“You are protecting yourself Clarke; do you think that Rae and O will help you?”  
“They were there with me, they witnessed it.”  
“I will make some coffee, you get them up.”

Lexa was making a second batch of coffees and had even popped to the mother vessel to collect some vegan milk. She looked at the pair, who sat together on one comfy chair, with mouths wide open and looking as if 5:00 AM was an affront to mankind.  
Raven started the conversation “Well……..

_Flashback_

_“Please pops…..take us” Clarke put on her best voice, She wanted to go to the fair with Raven and Octavia but the trio needed a lift. “Have you asked mom?”_  
_ “She went before I got up.”_  
_ “So that’s a no then. I suppose it will be ok. I will take you, but the pickup is at eleven, so be ready and waiting.” Jake gave in to the trio as it was impossible to say no to the pleading looks._  
_ “Thanks dad, you’re a star.” The four of them sang along to the CD that was Jake’s favourite, and even though it was years old the three girls knew all the words._

_None of the passengers saw the truck hit the car, the driver side had a direct hit and the buckled door and been fatal for Jake. Clarke awoke in the ICU; she was recovering from surgery to remove a hematoma on the brain. Her two friends sat beside her bed but her mother, Abby, was nowhere to be seen._  
_ Raven had a broken leg and Octavia was extremely lucky as a jagged piece of the car had missed her heart by a hairs width. When her mom had eventually visited, she told her that Jake was dead._  
_ “It’s my fault.” Was all Clarke could say over and over again. Raven and Octavia kept telling her that it was the truck driver’s fault, who had been texting on his phone and ran through a red light. Clarke owed her life to her two friends, who moved in with her, as over the next year they pulled her from the depths of despair. Abby was very rarely home and left the girls to get on with it, leaving her bank card so they could get groceries and cash. On the rare occasions that Abby was in the house with them, she never said a word and chose to stay in her room. Only on two occasions that she actually spoke, once to explain about the bank card and the other was to sort through Jakes clothes and all of his personal items and donate them to charity. The bond between the three friends became unbreakable. This continued for three years._

Raven stopped talking and she looked towards Clarke, who was being held by Lexa on the couch, the blonde nodded back.

_It had been three years since her dad had died and the trio, who all went to the local college, went into the house; they knew Abby was in, as her car was parked on the drive. Her mother stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for them. She threw the envelope she was holding at Clarke, the sharp edge cut an eyelid. “There you go you spoiled bitch.” She spat the words at her daughter then turned to walk into her room. The three young women stood still, totally bewildered at the behaviour of Clarke’s mom. Abby did an about turn and looked as if she was about to murder somebody. She went right up to Clarke’s face “I lost Jake on the day you were born and I hated you for it. In my mind you didn’t exist. I became an expert in pretending to love you. I almost killed you once, but Jake caught me and I had to go for professional help, pretending to have the baby blues. From that day Jake would work from home. So I was biding my time until you left home and I would get Jake back. But you had to ruin it by putting on that pathetic voice and getting him to give you a ride……Well that back fired you went and got him killed instead. It was your fault he died, nobody else’s but you. I wish you had died in the hospital. You have taken everything from me, you don’t deserve to live, and you’re a worthless piece of trash and if you have an ounce of decency you would do the world a favour and not be in it. I never want to see you again.” Abby tried to hit Clarke, who was on the floor crying. Raven swung her arm and she caught the woman right on her cheek and knocked her out. Raven and Octavia got as much of their stuff as they could carry and booked into a motel. Every day, after Abby left for work, the pair would go back to the house until they were sure that they had everything._

_End Flashback_

Raven had finished telling Lexa and when she looked at Clarke she recognised the sign of an impending attack. Luckily the brunette knew something was wrong .”Breathe Clarke, you are safe.”  
She had both arms around the blonde, who was sobbing, and she gently rocked her. “Look at me and breathe with me.” Slowly Clarke regained control of her breathing and each breath mirrored Lexas. There was an awkward silence; Lexa still had hold of the blonde who in turn held the brunette in a vise like grip. “Raven, can you rearrange Clarke’s appointments, I am taking her to the mother vessel?” Lexa knew she needed to be with the blonde, and she would have time to rest. Anya arrived a few seconds later to help “Indra is at the transitional and ready to operate it.”  
The next problem was to get Clarke into her flying suit, Octavia must have read the queens mind as she walked into the blonde’s bedroom, Lexa followed with the woman who was still in her arms. “Rae, come and give me a hand.” The brunette didn’t know what to do she got up to move but Clarke pulled her back down. “We will dress her, we have already seen her naked, we all grew up together, so it’s nothing new to us.” Raven explained, Lexa turned her back to the blonde and still held her hand. The two young women worked quickly, the only problem was when they needed Clarkes arm to finish putting on the suit. Lexa quickly let go and Octavia finished off, they got her to stand so it could tighten up on her skin, both of them went and got their own suits on. Anya gave Raven a quick peck on the cheek and then they were off.

They all landed in Lexa’s quarters. Clarke’s two friends made short work of getting her changed to the clothes that Lexa had left. They both left for earth with Anya.  
“I’m so sorry Lexa, but pleased you know the story.”  
“Do not worry; sleep now and I will remain here with you.”  
“Thank you.” Clarke fell asleep as soon as her words finished.  
Indra knocked on the commander’s door; she bought food and hot chocolate chasers for the pair. Lexa had spent most of the morning reading; she looked at the blonde who was beginning to wake up. “Your timing is impeccable, lunch has just arrived.” The pair ate in a comfortable silence, not feeling the need to make small talk. Clarke knew she needed to give Lexa an explanation; instead she was enjoying the silence between them as it felt so peaceful.  
“I hope that this hasn’t made you disappointed in me.” Clarke shut her eyes as she waited for the final blow. “You could never disappoint me” Lexa responded “I just wish you could talk to me.”  
“I will try my best, it’s odd as I have never told anyone, and Rae and O were with me at the time and heard everything that was said.”  
“I can now see why you couldn’t reconcile with your mother.”  
“Yes, I think it will be far too difficult. Normally I don’t give her a single thought.”  
“I am really sorry about the accident, your dad sounded like a great man.”  
“He was my everything, I still miss him.”  
“The loss of a loved one hurts.”  
“Oh……sorry Lexa, I forgot about your family.”  
“My family died a long time ago. I have seen many of my close friends die. I like to remember the good times we had together.”  
“That is another reason I dislike that woman, every time I think of my dad, she pops up.”  
“Raven and Octavia must be so important to you.”  
“You have no idea, they literally saved my life, I wanted to die but they kept me alive, Raven said it was to piss off Abby. Through thick and thin they stayed by my side.”

Lexa’s heart broke for Clarke, she herself wanted to cry, but she needed to be strong. The brunette had an idea. She took the blonde to the vessel dock. Indra was waiting and had a shuttle ready. The three women entered, the brunette talking the controls with Clarke and Indra on either side. Lexa had spoken to Echo, who in turn, made sure permission had been granted and the playground had been cleared.

They landed in minutes and Murphy led the children towards the shuttle. When the door came down there was a chorus of ‘ooooh’s the six year olds came inside in groups of four. One little boy slid his hand into Clarkes, she looked down “I’m frightened” he said in a quiet voice. She led him out onto the playground “It is ok little man, I’m here. If you want to go back in you can.”  
“If I want to will you come too?”  
“Yes Young man I will.”  
“My name is Charlie.”  
“Pleased to meet you Charlie, my name is Clarke.” The little boy relaxed and wanted to go back in the shuttle. The kids had come up with some ideas, recycling, less use of plastic and had drawn out an action plan and called it: We need to change as we want a future.  
Lexa had spotted Clarkes smile and looked straight into those beautiful eyes. The blonde nodded to her girlfriend and she already felt a lot better, she was with children who were the future adults that would need saving. The school was linked to an orphanage where most of the pupils lived. Clarke imagined how daunting it must be for the youngest children. The visit was a great success and the blonde felt so much better, she watched as Lexa got on her knees to talk to Charlie, they both had fallen in love with him. One of the teachers thanked the group, especially Lexa and Clarke as they had actually got the little man to talk, he told them that this was his first interaction and he was also struggling to adapt to orphanage living. Lexa took the teacher to one side and asked him a few questions then shook hand with him. Indra was extremely popular with the young children and answered most of their questions. They promised the principal that they would return so all of the children in the school could see the shuttle.

“I asked the teacher if we could send letters of encouragement to Charlie.” Lexa answered Clarkes question before she had even asked it, which in turn she was given a ‘smart ass’ as a reply.  
Indra snorted “She has got you whipped commander.” Clarke burst out laughing and the queen tried to look indignant at her friend, but failed miserably, when she too laughed.

Clarke had a good idea; well she thought so, “Can we go back to my apartment?” Lexa got the pair of them in no time. It was a beautiful autumnal day and the blonde knew she had the perfect date.  
They quickly changed their suits for skinny jeans, Clarke had a green t-shirt and Lexa’s was blue. The blonde took two hoodies in case it got cold. They got the elevator to the underground car park. Clarke wished she had bought Echo with her camera; Lexa was paralysed to the spot and a heard of marauding elephants would not move her. “Clarke, do you expect me to get into that……thing?”  
“It’s only a car, you’ll be fine.”  
“I can get a shuttle; it will be a lot quicker.” Followed by the words: ‘and safer’ under her breath.  
“The drive is part of the date, and it is fun.”  
The brunette grumbled as she prised herself into the passenger seat. She looked so far from her comfort zone. The best was yet to come, Lexa tried to glue herself to the seat and her face was that of pure terror. “Can you slow down, you must be breaking the speed limit.” Clarke burst out laughing I’m going 5mph Lexa and we are still in the car park. You go…. What….a million miles a second and you are petrified of the pathetic speed we’re travelling.”  
“You need to think as you have the answer in your head.”  
“Really Lexa, I don’t have time to think, I might lose concentration and bump up the speed to 7mph.”  
“I am sorry Clarke if I have spoiled your surprise.” The blonde took up Lexa’s hand and bought it up to her lips, kissing it lightly. She saw the look of terror on the brunette’s face so she swung the car into a bay and phoned the parking kiosk, then waited for the attendant to pick up the keys and park it in the designated space three floors up. Lexa got herself out of the car and stood beside Clarke. After handing the keys over they went back to the apartment. “Well that was fun.” Lexa said as she breathed a sigh of relief. “You need to send me sweet apologies. The blonde teased. “I won’t tell Anya or Indra about it.”  
“They kind of know already, as they heard about the 1919 incident. But your silence is appreciated and I looked forward to you moaning out my name as I send you sweet apologies.”  
“Lexa…..really?” Clarke was not going to admit how turned on she was, but the looked the brunette  
Shot at her said otherwise.

The pair ended up at Bellamy’s coffee shop, they quickly got a table and Clarke ordered for them both. It wasn’t very busy as it was only an hour till closing time. “Lexa, you can take that smirk off your face, please remember I can put that scenario we have just encountered into my next speech.” The blonde teased. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” The reply was full of bravado, but Clarke knew that there was a slight quiver in the queen’s speech, she took the Lexa’s hand and gave it a gently kiss. “No more teasing,” she told her. “This coffee is good and my feet are planted on the ground.” Lexa smiled as she did feel a lot better.  
“How come you are ok on the subway?”  
“It is dark and you don’t get the feeling of speed.”  
“How have you managed to move about, when you are here?”  
“I use the shuttle or transcend. I once transcended into a ladies bathroom cubicle, however I missed the mark and ended up in the gents. I had to wait a long time before the coast was clear.”  
“That’s hilarious.”  
“Indra thought so too. I kept speaking to her but I didn’t get any replies, she later told me that she couldn’t move for laughing. I found out that Anya had dared her to do it and Indra won the bet. “  
“So can you connect your mind to anybody?”  
“Only if they are receptive, with you I can feel when you are distressed, but we cannot connect our minds until you know how to do so.”  
“Is there any other uses for that ability? Even before Lexa answered she went beetroot red.  
“It is useful when flying……and love making.” Lexa was amused at Clarke’s reaction, which was the deepest of reds now. The blonde said nothing, she was concentrating on puppies and kittens to remove the images that entered her mind, and was both pleased and disappointed at the same time that Lexa couldn’t get into her mind at this precise moment. “I’ll get the tab.” She finally managed to speak. “I will pay as it is my turn, and I have contactless.”  
“Well check you out”  
“Anytime, Clarke anytime.”

The pair walked back to the apartment, had a quick chat with Raven and Octavia, then they went to Lexa’s quarters. “Do you mind if I have a shower……or is that not allowed as its wasting resources.”  
“It is fine, I will show you how it works and then I will order food.” Lexa, explaining consisted of ‘press that button for on and again for off.’  
The queen ran next door to Anya’s quarters and took a shower, her friend was bemused and just continued to read. Lexa put on the nightdress that she had bought with her, thanked Anya and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was ok for you all. 
> 
> Be safe and be kind.
> 
> When I say to be kind, I mean it generally. Kindness costs nothing, but means the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLEXA!

Clarke stood with her mouth wide open. Looking at Lexa in her long green nightdress, made a butterfly do backflips somewhere near her heart. She couldn’t stop herself gazing at the beautiful women, whose nightdress had a slit down both sides and showing those wonderful thighs. It was at this precise moment that she realised that all she had on was a towel. “Did you want something?”  
Lexa asked with her most sensuous voice. “Yes I did” was the blondes very high pitched reply.  
“Do you not want it now” Lexa quizzed knowing the blonde was tongue tied. If the truth be known, Clarke had also forgotten the whole conversation. She was given a respite from this torture when there was a knock on the door. Lexa wheeled in a food cart and put it next to the table. “Let us eat first, Clarke.

“The shower is different” Clarke said to Lexa trying her hardest to change the subject, or in her case just say the first thing that comes to mind. “It is mist that is heated, and saves a lot of water.”  
“That’s clever.”  
“Relax Clarke, enjoy your food. If you are uncomfortable, nothing needs to happen. We can go to see a movie or stay here and watch something.” Lexa worried that she had misread the mood between them. “I’m just a bit nervous; it’s been a while, well not as long as you. I think you are beautiful and you wearing that nightdress is playing havoc with my body. All I can think of is that I’m wearing a towel and how easy it will be to undress.” Lexa went to her bathroom and returned wearing a towel.  
“Is this better Clarke?” The blonde laughed and finally relaxed. “Is it wrong to say that you wearing a towel is still doing things to my body.”  
“You wearing a towel is doing the same to me.”  
“Good to know Commander.”

They finished the meal and somebody arrived with two coffees and collected the cart. Clarke was stood in front of Lexa and kissed her. The brunette moaned and kissed her back, sliding her tongue into the blonde’s mouth as she slightly moved back for air. Both women were moaning now as the kiss intensified, and the brunette slowly directing them to her bedroom and they both sat on the end of the bed. Lexa took Clarke’s hand and spread her thumb and index finger apart, then took the webbing into her mouth and gently sucked and licked. The blonde instantly felt twitching between her legs. It was the most sensuous thing she had ever felt and the moans coming from her mouth told Lexa that Clarke enjoyed it. Both women stood at the same time and then the blonde let her towel fall to the floor. The brunette gasped at the wonderful sight before her. “Clarke you are so beautiful.” Lexa gazed at the naked woman before her; the gaze never left the blondes eyes as she too rid herself of the towel. Clarke’s breath hitched as she too let her eyes take in the brunette’s body “You are beautiful too.”  
In unison they lay on the bed they were face to face for all of two seconds, and then Lexa moved Clarke onto her back then straddled her. The brunette kissed the blonde then moved to plant light kisses on her neck. Lexa stopped to look at Clarke, seeing love and desire in those deep blue eyes, she continued towards those wonderful breasts, she lightly held the left one while she sucked the nipple on the right, repeated it a few times as she felt Clarke buck as the sensation was sending her crazy for more. “Please Lexa…more.” She groaned. Lexa moved lower, still planting kisses as she went. The brunette nearly came from the guttural moans coming from Clarke. She felt the arousal that lay between the folds, she moved to the clit rubbing gentle circles that once again had the blond bucking. Lexa put one finger inside and hit the spot as she twisted her finger onto the front wall. “Oh my god, Lex, don’t stop.” The brunette smiled as she loved the sound of Clarke’s voice when she was aroused, husky and almost a growl. She knew that the blonde wasn’t going to last much longer, she added another finger and sped up the thrusts and laying her hand onto the clit starting up rhythmic movements. A few growled ‘fucks’ later Clarke shouted “Lex don’t stop I’m going to……….” She came around the brunette’s fingers, Lexa carried on gently, helping her to ride through the orgasm. The blonde’s body finally stopped jerking and Lexa removed her fingers, licking each one as Clarke watched then kissing her so she could taste herself. “Are you ok beautiful?”  
“Mmmm…….” Was the reply. Lexa laughed and held Clarke close and it was only a few moments later that she felt the steady breathes of the most beautiful woman she had ever met, who was fast asleep in her arms.

Clarke woke up after a couple of hours sleep; she was mortified that she had actually fallen asleep. Lexa was sleeping with her arm around her waist; the blonde was trying to decide whether or not to wake up her girlfriend. She decided not, she freed her body from the woman’s arm, went to the bathroom and then drank some water, she crept back to bed, gathering Lexa’s arm and placing it around her once more.

Lexa woke with the blonde’s legs entwined in hers, with one hand on her breast and snoring very quietly. The brunette didn’t want to wake her up so she lay there thinking over the past few days. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was, Clarke was more than she ever hoped for…….. Her thoughts were interrupted and her breath hitched as her nipple was being flicked; the blonde was awake. “I think I owe you something.” The husky voice informed her.  
“Good morning beautiful.” Lexa was interrupted as Clarke laid claim of her lips. The kiss was sensual and the blonde was in charge of its pace. She took the queens lip into her mouth and bit down slightly, the moan was her reward. Lexa moved her hand towards the blonde’s nipple but it was shooed away with a light slap. “No sexy…….” That voice made her clit pulsate and quickly followed by another moan. Clarke was nipping the neck and Lexa was slowly being driven crazy. The blonde was laid on top of her with her knee in between the brunette’s legs, who in turn tried to grind on it.  
“Patience beautiful, patience.” Clarke whispered, and Lexa wondered if it was possible to cum with just a voice, which she knew the answer was yes, as it was the same as love making with your mind.  
“Please Clarke, don’t speak again.”  
“Why is that beautiful?”  
“Because I am going to……” Clarke watched Lexa cum, her body shaking with Clarke’s name repeating on her lips, she also felt the orgasm on her knee which was still between the brunette’s legs and felt like the sexiest thing ever.  
“I’m sorry Clarke, I am used to mind love making, and your voice is so sexy.”  
“There is no need to be sorry Lexa, it was really hot.” The blonde moved down the bed. “I won’t be able to speak now.” She felt the brunette’s arousal with her fingers and then one look at Lexa to make sure it was ok. The woman’s blown pupils gave her the answer. Clarke used her fingers to reveal the clits bundle of nerves and gently licked then sucked, feeling it pulsate in her mouth. Lexa bucking underneath her was making her own clit throb; she lifted the brunette’s leg slightly and straddled it. Clarke used her full tongue to make the queen buck even more, putting a finger inside the soaking lips, moving it very slowly. To make this work she slowly started to hump Lexa’s leg, and she quickly caught on to what the blonde wanted and she started to move her leg. Clarke smiled and went back to licking the clit and thrusting with her finger, putting another one in. In just a few minutes both women knew they were close, the blonde lifted up her head and in her most sensual voice “together.” Lexa came first and the sight of her jerking body on her knee made Clarke cum just a few seconds later. Lexa opened her eyes to see the magnificent sight of the blonde wrenched in her orgasm, she was upright with her head thrown back and Lexa’s name on her lips.

The pair lay in each others’ arms, neither needed to speak, and if it wasn’t for the knock on the door, both of them would have fallen asleep. “It is Anya I have told her it we won’t be long she will wait until we are ready.” Clarke thought of something “Are her quarters close?”  
“Yes, next to mine.”  
“Oh…….she would have heard all the noises last night.”  
“All of the quarters are soundproofed Clarke.” Lexa looked amused and she took the blonde to the bathroom, taking turns in having a quick shower and then showing Clarke the laundry chute. “Put your suit in there and it will be cleaned and returned in four hours.”

They went to the canteen and over to the table that Anya and Indra were sat at. The queen gave the rest of the canteen the wave to sit back down. “Good morning Commander, breakfast has been ordered.” Indra informed her. Lexa and Clarke said thank you and sat down. “Did you sleep well Clarke?” Anya asked. “Yes I did. You?” she replied, knowing that the woman was on a fishing expedition. “Well played she countered.” As they ate, each of the women shared what lay ahead for their respective days. Clarke was going to accompany Lexa on another studio audience question and answer recording. This time it was for the NBC network. Indra and Anya were going to Australia to see what help they could give, the droughts were causing havoc, with some areas running out of water.

The Change Now team were doing visits again. Raven had been looking for more employees, after putting an advert on social media they got another twenty possible helpers. One of the candidates had surprised her; it was Phill Donaldson, the young man who telephoned the vile comment. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t blow you up?” Raven politely asked.  
“I showed the advert to my mom and she said I should apply. I’ve put lots of free hours in the home for the elderly where my mom works.”  
“What kind of work do you do there?”  
“Read, help with walking, shopping, feeding and do anything that I’m asked to do.”  
“That’s admirable young man, but after the stunt you pulled, tell me why I should give you a chance?” Raven was finding it hard to dislike Phill; she came up with one of her genius moments.  
“I’m off to visit college and you’re coming with me.” She took him to roof top, for a split second he thought that the woman was going to throw him off the building. Phill relaxed for another split second and then the space shuttle descended.

Clarke and Lexa arrived at the same time as Raven left. “See you later princess.” She shouted on her way up to the roof” Octavia hugged her friend then Lexa. “Got to dash, catch you later.”  
Echo, Emori and Murphy also went to the roof to wait for a shuttle. The rest of the office staff were just about on top of the social Media. Clarke held on to Lexa’s hand and every now and then the brunette would give it a squeeze. The blonde smiled each time she did it. Niylah handed Clarke the figures she had asked for and Monty also handed her a report. “It doesn’t make good reading princess.” She had a feeling he was going to say that. The two women were reading the report and Monty was right. Lexa was so annoyed that only a hand full of leaders had put though any of the legislation that needed to be done. Poorer counties had made a start and had planted trees and asked the Queen for some advice on the position they needed to put them. These countries would be getting the solar devices first. The leaders in some of war torn countries had also laid down their arms and quickly put peace treaties in place. The Nordic countries, along with Iceland were preparing to implement the actions that had been demanded.

The NBC studio had a group of people to meet the pair, but they appeared on the set of Today which was just rolling the credits. As soon as they heard about the welcoming committee, they quickly transcended to meet the group. Everybody introduced themselves, from the CEO, Mike Dawson, to the astonished janitor who was cleaning up a coffee spill. “I hear that the Today credits are trending. That’s a first for the show.” Mike informed the pair. “Our timing was slightly out.” Clarke replied.  
They were led back to the studio and met one of the anchors Krissy Obern, who was the chair of the debate. The start was great with no problems so far; Clarke looked at Lexa, who also felt that it was too easy. “Next is a question from Gerald Thomas.” Krissy introduced him. “Why should we give up the food we love? I’m a beef farmer and you are dictating what the hell we should do. We have a fundamental right to eat what we want to.” A few of the thirty or so audience clapped, with more keeping quiet. Clarke saw Gustus and Andrev appear behind the audience. “Yes you can eat what you want, but you will also have to take responsibility for continuing along that path. You will need to explain to your children and grandchildren, on a full belly, why eating meat still is a great idea.” Lexa, for the first time, felt they were fighting a losing battle. “The next question is from Junior Davids.”  
“Can you explain why fracking is bad?” Clarke looked at Lexa with an ‘I’ve got this’ look. “The earth’s core is molten metal which is almost as hot as the sun. Fracking drills into the earth causing damage to the layers above the core. When the rock is blasted to free the gas then this in turn can cause earthquakes in places that have not had any in the past. Over time the earth’s core will become damaged, in turn the very ground we walk on will implode.” The audience were stunned into silence, including Mr Beef eater. “How have we come to this?” A shell-shocked Krissy asked.  
“When money became more important than life itself.” Lexa told her. They finished the session and the pair made sure to shake everybody’s hands including Gerald’s.

Lexa and Clarke went to an office. The brunette gave Mike a flash drive. “This is the second one of these I have given away. It is the projection of the next fifty years on earth. It is harrowing, but I suggest that you use it; your people deserve to see what will happen. “The blonde took Lexa’s hand just before they disappeared.

They landed on the mother vessel; Clarke had sensed Lexa’s downturn in her mood. They went to the coffee shop and were joined by Indra, Anya and Gustus. They ordered and sat down at a large empty table.” I hope your visit to Australia was better than ours.” The queen asked Indra and Anya.  
“Yes it was really good. We showed the untapped water sites and how they can get the access to them. We visit South Africa tomorrow to help them too.” Indra also new the commander was not her normal self.

Octavia had a text from Clarke and would use it to see what the high school kids had to say. The response was amazing; they couldn’t believe that all of the advice had been ignored. They chatted amongst themselves and would call for a peaceful march to the Whitehouse. Octavia said that Change Now will use social media to get the message about the march out there.

Raven had a brainwave….well Phill had a brainwave. Change Now should have a membership of Children and young people. Octavia and Echo got the text from Rae and asked the kids if they would be interested, if the shouts of yes converted into membership then there would be 100% take up.

Lexa was relaxed and the conversation became a bit of banter. It was comfortable as the group ate.  
The noise of an alarm made Clarke jump. Nobody spoke and the group moved in different directions. Lexa grabbed the blonde’s hand and pulled her up and stood in front of her, they transcended to the Fleet Command deck. One of the shuttles that had taken Raven was already in flight, was ordered back immediately. The other Two had been told to leave as soon as possible, with their passengers.

The Commander had been informed that six nuclear missiles, had been fired at them, of which one, was on collision course.  
Raven and Phill had got off the shuttle, wondering what the matter was. Anya took her to see Clarke.  
They waited for the other two to dock, and then got the maglev to the Fleet Command Deck. “Have your camera ready to film.” Indra told Echo. As they entered they saw Lexa and Clarke. “What’s up princess?” Lexa smiled at the group. “They are shooting nuclear missiles at us Rae.”  
“Well fuck me gently” was her reply. Everyone on the deck looked at her. “Now Phill, consider that your example of the day; on what not to say today.” Poor Phill was about to wet himself as all the eyes were on him. All of the group were stood towards the back as they didn’t want to get in the way. Marja had volunteered to play the mouse in the procedure to fool the missile.  
“Fighter launch.”  
“Yes commander”  
“Force shield up.”  
“Yes Commander.”  
They watched on a huge monitor as the mothership flew upwards and Marja flew underneath, the missile locked on and then flew towards the fighter. Marja then went in a zig zag manoeuvre making sure that it was locked on.  
“Speed is now 3830mph squadron leader.”  
“Thank you Commander.”  
“Commander, one of the missiles is going to hit the Folly Space Station. There are four humans on board.” Lexa couldn’t believe the stupidity of the people who launched the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, 8 is my lucky number; actually it's 9 but I couldn't wait that long.  
The mighty Lexa is going to be pissed in the next chapter.
> 
> Stay safe  
and be kind


	9. Chapter 9

The missile headed towards the space station, Marja also had one locked on her beam. Lexa spoke to her and told her that she must not sacrifice herself. With Two minutes to impact she increased her speed and flew under the missile then got in front allowing it to also lock on to her. The squadron leader increased her speed with the two weapons in hot pursuit; she then waited briefly before she once again increased her speed further knowing that she would out run them. Lexa gave the command to Marja to reach lusis as she now had all the coordinates of the weapons, gaining control of them; she punched in a code to make them self-destruct. The queen was tempted to send them back to earth, but she didn’t want to alienate their guests. Instead she ordered shuttles to go and pick up all of the world leaders and deliver them all to the UN.

Lexa was seething, but waited for Marja to return before leaving the command deck. She still managed to smile at Clarke and held the door open for them all to follow her; she took them to the coffee shop and picked the largest table for them in an empty shop.  
“I will join you shortly. I need to speak to Indra.” Anya joined the group and ordered for them all and also said that she had never seen the queen as angry as she was. “Why is the coffee shop empty apart from us?” Raven asked “We are in statu belli, which means state of war, everyone will be at their stations, and the order to stand down has not been made.” Anya replied. Lexa re-joined them a few minutes later, quickly followed by Indra and Marja. The brunette sat beside Clarke and she found her hand, gently squeezing it, she looked calm and collected but her girlfriend had noticed the fire burning from those green eyes. Indra passed a flash drive to Echo “this is from the space station it shows the attack and the rescue. The four people on board sent us this and want it to be used.”  
“Thanks I’ve almost finished editing the video I took and I will add this on the end.” Echo took a few seconds and then passed it to Raven. “Here Rae, post this for me.” With a mouth full of food she just nodded. The whole table just looked at her as she shoved more food into her mouth then started to tap away on her tablet. “Done”  
“That was extremely clever Raven.” Anya praised her.  
“Thank you Venus, you are of course correct. “ Everyone was laughing except Anya, who had the biggest smile on her face. “Why is she calling her Venus?” Marja whispered to Octavia who was sat beside her. “Just be thankful it’s acceptable, we could have been blessed with f-bombs.” She replied very quietly. Clarke was pleased that Lexa had joined in with the laughing; she put her hand on the woman’s thigh and lightly stroked. “Does anybody, apart from Raven, require more food?” the queen asked. “I don’t eat more than anyone else, just a little bit faster.” Laughter erupted again and the whole party relaxed. 

Echo, Emori, Murphy and Phill all got fitted for flying suits. “Raven, is that the vile boy?” Anya asked.  
“No points for observation Venus. He’s been here the whole time and is now employed by me, as he has already made me think of a brainwave.”  
Raven then went on to explain her brainwave to the rest of the group and immediately received praise. She sent her ‘I will bomb you’ look to Phill who never said a word. They decided to plan the membership scheme tomorrow and take on more staff. Clarke was amazed by the increase of donations especially as the last few days has been phenomenal and will cover the costs of implementing the new membership. They all went their separate ways, Clarke remained with Lexa.

“Are you ok now?” The blonde asked her girlfriend.  
“Yes, your crews’ behaviour seems to calm me down.” The pair walked to Lexa’s quarters and the pair took turns to have showers, Clarke would have loved to have shower sex but the cubicle was only big enough for one. “What were you thinking before you went into the shower?” Lexa asked Clarke. “Well, I thought it would have been nice to shower together.” The crimson faced woman replied. “Yes that would have been nice and would of course save precious water.” They both were naked and both moved towards each other and began to kiss, slowly, with the women having a minor tongue wrestling match, the blonde won that round, Lexa got the upper hand as she sucked on Clarke’s lower lip while flicking her nipple.  
The blonde had her arms around Lexa’s waist; she moved them down and massaged the woman’s ass. They made their way to the bed and Clarke thought of yesterday. “What was that thing you did to me when we sat on the bed?” Lexa took the blondes hand and this time spread the four fingers apart in the middle and she gently stroked in between. “How did I not know this?” Clarke panted as her clit started to throb. Lexa smiled and pushed the blonde onto her back, then kissed her before moving her lips down the neck, then looked into those beautiful blue eyes “I love you Clarke Griffin.” The brunette moved to devour those wonderful breasts, massaging one while sucking the nipple of another, she could feel Clarke’s arousal on her leg and she felt her own increase when the blonde guttural moans filled the room. “Lex………..” The licking was driving her insane, and when Lexa started to lightly flicked and pinched both nipples that the blonde was soon wracked in an orgasm, shouting out numerous fucks and Lexas. The brunette didn’t miss a beat as she had moved between her partner’s legs and had her tongue inside the folds, nibbling each one. She put two fingers inside and kissed her clit, thrusting the fingers and twisting them to hit the spot. With her tongue licking the clit she soon had Clarke writhing and once again the word fuck spilled from her mouth followed by an extremely loud Lexa. She helped the blonde to ride through her orgasm, the brunette wondering if she should go for three but decided to stop. 

Clarke decided that sex with Lexa was a sleeping drug as she felt herself falling asleep; she jerked upright pushing her girlfriend onto the floor. “I think you need to work on your foreplay Clarke” the queen told her as she tried to get up as elegantly as possible. “Ooooh I was going to apologise….” Offering her hand to Lexa, who was laughing. They both stood nose to nose and the blonde, who was still a bit wobbly on her legs. She pushed the brunette down on the bed: she missed. Lexa banged her head off the wall and bounced off the bed. “Oh my god……I’m so sorry Lexa…..” Clarke helped her girlfriend up checking her for any wounds. “Just in the interest of clarity, I am not into sadomasochism” She saw the blue eyes about to burst into tears, so took the woman into her arms and held her close. “I am fine Clarke, pleased do not worry” slowly kissing her and the pair were just about to get back on the bed but were stopped by a knock on the door. “If that’s Anya again, I’m going to kick her ass.” Lexa burst out laughing at the blonde’s remark.  
“Anya we are naked, what do you want?”  
“Sorry Commander, I could not get into your mind so I………sorry” she realised why, then continued “All of the leaders are waiting for you.”  
The pair put on their flying suits and went to the main transitional.

They were 120 in the party and were all going to transcend into the UN together. “News feed has been achieved Commander.” Indra informed the queen.  
Clarke stood between Lexa and Anya and the impressive sight of the party appearing in the UN bought out gasps from the leaders.  
Lexa asked her partner to stand beside her as she walked to the podium. Gustus and Anya accompanied them. The queen looked out and almost burst out laughing, the leaders were in various stages of dress. She saw nightwear, bathrobes, jeans, casual and she arched an eyebrow at the leader clad in leather. 

“In case none of you have seen social media I will play this now” Lexa informed them, she had given them no greeting and the video that Echo had made of the attack against them. She watched them as they watched, some looking in horror and one looking mortified.

“So far this has been the only action that most of you have bothered to do. This was an act of war and if it had not been for the kindness we have had from some of your citizens I would have blasted you to kingdom come. You will never bear arms against us again. My people will take all of your nuclear weapons and put them onto another planet. The country responsible will be getting a visit by me later today. Most of you are not taking the threat of your planet destroying itself seriously, and you are expecting us to fix everything for you. You are an entitled bunch of weasels and you are shoving your heads in the sand and hoping that somebody else will sort it all out. You disgust me and even the only enemy we have is better at taking responsibility for its citizens and planet than you lot are. If you cannot stand the heat, shove off and allow more capable people to oversee the drastic measures that need to be taken. I am going to show you a projection of the next fifty years, you will watch and you may have some refreshments while you do.” A huge urn of coffee and tea arrived along with wheat milk jugs and a wide choice of pastries. Lexa went over to Clarke and held her hand. “Did you really call them weasels? I nearly burst out laughing.”  
“Would you like a coffee?” The queen joined the queue and got two coffees and Anya got some pastries. As soon as the leaders had sat back down the projection started. Clarke watched in horror as all the data was dire, anybody that were still alive in fifty years were only just surviving. Finally the earth imploded five years later and the rest of the citizens died. It also showed the path that the destroyed earth took along with some of the other planets in the galaxy.

“I will not permit this planet to see another day past fifty years if you do nothing to help yourselves. This next year is vital, and if you cannot get this into your thick heads, then we are wasting our time. I suggest you get those thick heads out of the sand and start to implement the changes that are imperative for your survival. You have been told what needs to be done so go and do it. Your livestock depletion plans should all be in place already but how many of you having even thought about it let alone started.” Lexa heard a grumble from one leader……’how do we make cake without eggs.’ “Really? You need to be planting crops for next year, not worrying about cake. The last woman in your history that moaned about cake; got her head chopped off. I honestly, and obviously stupidly, thought that you as leaders would at least have a modicum of intelligence. I now know that this is not the case, nearly all of you have more than a modicum of stupidity. To those who have started already to address this monumental problem: well done, maybe you can share your intelligence with your fellow leaders. To sum up: do not test my patience ever again. You will not like the outcome.” Lexa’s voice was low and menacing and left no doubt of what would happen.

The shuttles arrived to take the leaders home. The queen stood amongst them, seeking out those who had already started to make an effort, shaking their hands and giving encouragement. She went over to where Clarke stood, took her hand and the pair returned to the mother vessel. “Come, we will have a quick nap.” The blonde followed but hadn’t said a word. “Are you alright Clarke?”  
“Is it wrong to say that was as hot as fuck?” Lexa laughed and countered “If that is the case I will do it more often.” The pair fell asleep in each other’s arms, the brunette woke first and started to devour the blonde woman’s nipple, the moan she was greeted with was well worth the slap on the arm she received. “Lexa….. That’s not the right way to wake me up.”  
“Maybe this will do” coffee appeared under the blonde’s nose. “The other one is on the table.”  
“You are forgiven……I am sure my nipple is on fire though. You so are a boob woman.”  
“Only one pair.”  
“Oh so cute, I wish that I could get into your mind as I would do all sorts of inappropriate things.”  
“I’m not sure if I would like not being able to touch.”  
“Well you would be more than welcome to touch yourself…..Clarke.” She told the blonde in her most sensual voice. The blonde wriggled and would swear her clit was begging to be touched, and then before she could say another word the brunette was sucking her clit. Clarke then surprised Lexa by flipping her over and started to worship the body underneath her. “If Anya knocks on the door, I swear I will plant one on her, and then I would run like hell.” The pair laughed and there was a knock on the door; it was Indra saying that breakfast was ready. Laughing started up again and the two of them went to get ready. “Don’t think you are off the hook, I am going to make you beg and scream.” Clarke whispered as the two left their quarters. Lexa smiled and led the way to the canteen.

There must have been twenty guards outside the leader’s door so Lexa took the direct route and landed in his office. “Good morning, I would not bother pressing the panic button as it has already been disabled.” He pressed it anyway. “Now can you tell me why you tried to destroy my vessel?”  
She watched the man squirm but he would not answer. Lexa went round the desk, lifted him off the chair and sat him down on the opposite side, finally sitting down in his vacated seat. “If you do not speak in the next few seconds I will take you somewhere that will encourage you to do so.” The queen started to count down from ten……. She got to seven. “Who do you think you are?  
“I will give you another five seconds as I want a proper answer.” This time Lexa took her gun from its holster and blasted it at a cushion on the couch, all that was left were shredded material. “Look, I will admit that I made a mistake in firing the weapons at you. But I still believe that it was my right to do so.”  
“You lost any right you may have mistakenly thought you had to fire weapons at me. You have no idea how close I came to sending them back to you. Your posturing could have meant the total destruction of your country. Your overly luxurious bunker could not sustain you for long, gold fittings will not make you live longer. Your arrogance will be the death of you as you would expect a neighbouring country to dig you out. They would be too late. Your death would not be mourned by your citizens; even those who have your favour would only mourn the loss of benefits.”  
“How dare you talk to me in that manner, I have a right to kill you.” He shot straight at the queen who didn’t flinch or move. She took immense joy when the bullet fell to the floor and his face morphed into terror. Lexa opened the door and pointed to the man on the floor with the gun still in his hand. The shocked guards picked him up and looked to Lexa for instructions. “Put him a cell, you need to appoint a new leader.” She stayed long enough to ensure her orders were followed. The guards bowed in respect, she acknowledged them and disappeared.

Clarke was in her office when Lexa appeared in front of her. Lexa kissed the blonde soundly then asked about her plans for the rest of the day. Both women wrote a letter to Charlie and put them into one envelope. The queen had wanted to ask about what was in the envelope that Clarke’s mother had thrown at her, but she didn’t want the blonde to feel obliged to tell her. “I am visiting some high schools with Octavia; I will take a back seat.” Clarke told her girlfriend. “Please contact me if you feel uncomfortable.” The blonde nodded “Sure will” and enjoyed seeing the smile on Lexa’s face as she transcended.

Clarke returned to the office as Monty finished upgrading the website to allow the new membership scheme to run smoothly. The design was a satellite view of earth with children of the world lifting it up in their hands, and We Need Change hologram written across it. The design was drawn by Clarke and each member would get a badge, membership card and a copy of the design.  
“Phone call for you Clarke, I will transfer it now.” Niylah told her boss. “Thanks Ni”  
When Raven arrived Clarke was sat on the floor being cradled by Lexa. “What the fuck happened?” she shouted to anybody. “She was on the floor Rae; she had got a phone call.”  
“Who called? Raven had a sense of dread, she hope she wasn’t right. “It was her mom” Niylah said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Lexa is just getting warmed up, she is not impressed with the leaders.  
Lucis means speed of light.
> 
> Next week, a visit to Kizinor.
> 
> Keep safe and be kind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of mental abuse.

“Indra find out where that phone call came from.” Lexa ordered. “Raven, do you think this about that envelope?” Octavia looked at her friend and the pair knew that this would happen eventually. “It contained a letter detailing the last wishes of Clarke’s dad. It should have been given to her not long after his death. Abby kept it as she was convinced she could get it overthrown. Eventually the lawyers threatened criminal action against her if she didn’t give the letter to Clarke.” Raven explained to Lexa, she didn’t give any other details, as that wasn’t up to them. “I have the information you require.” Indra informed the queen and passed the written details to her. 

The queen arrived into Abby’s hotel suite in New York. The man introduced himself as Marcus the husband. Abby, however, didn’t say a word. “Do you enjoy terrorising your only child?” Lexa asked.  
“Oh the stupid bitch has sent her henchman.” Spitting the words at Lexa, who immediately felt her anger rise. Her eyes went over to Marcus and he too looked on in horror. “Abby, that’s enough. What on earth has come over you?” His wife took no notice and she looked directly at the queen and started up again “did she get on her back for you? Now she has you wrapped around that poisoned little finger of hers.” Abby folded her arms and looked as if she felt triumphant. “You will leave her alone and will never contact her again.” Lexa was in the woman’s face, forcing the woman backward until she was stood against a wall. “You are a danger to her and I will not allow you to hurt her ever again.” The queen’s voice was getting louder. “I am truly grateful that your daughter takes after her father and not you. Your petty jealously has no place in Clarke’s life, if I hear the minutest hint of descent come out of that foul mouth again; I personally will take you to a cell in Zinsgi for a life sentence of servitude. “Marcus I suggest you explain to your wife the importance of complying with my instructions.” 

On her way to see Clarke, the queen gave Indra some instructions to follow, then went to pick up the blonde. Lexa lifted her up into her arms and the pair reappeared into a beautiful condo in Manhattan. Clarke couldn’t believe the difference between this and her quarters of the mother vessel. One was bare and had no character, but this was opulent, filled with art and she was sure that some of them were originals. The wooden floors went right through the apartment, tiled floors in all bathrooms. The rooms were all painted different earthy colours, blinds on each window that were open to allow the view of the New York skyline. There were four bedrooms and the master suite had autumnal coloured walls and a huge bed. 

Lexa watched the blonde’s reaction with a lump in her throat as she saw pure joy in those blue eyes. “Amazing” was all Clarke could say, but the huge smile on her face was better than words. Lexa made something for them to eat and then the pair lay in each other’s arms on the couch. “My mom wanted to do a family interview as somebody called Marcus is running for a senate seat. I said no and the tirade of foul bile started.” Lexa didn’t reply straight away as she was making sure that the blonde had finished talking. “I asked Raven and Octavia to explain the envelope. I hope you do not mind.”  
“No I don’t. It was the final betrayal from my dad, he left everything to me. With the help of a friend he made sure the will was watertight, so she couldn’t do anything about it. Raven and Octavia came with me to see the lawyer. There was his life insurance, savings, the house and some shares. I sold the house and I bought the apartment for us and then we started Change now. All the money that is left goes on things like rent for the office and day to day expenses. All three of us take a salary that is more than enough but we pool what’s left and it goes back into the company. The stupidest thing is I would have shared the money with her.”  
“I went to see your mother; I gave her a warning about her behaviour towards you. I apologise if I overstepped the mark.” Clarke shrugged her shoulders “thank you Lexa.” The pair indulged in a make out session and Clarke had wanted to be held through the night, making her feel safe again. “I am all yours tomorrow beautiful and I have threatened death if something interrupts us.”

On a warm autumn day, Clarke and Lexa sat in the special place of the brunette and the blonde thought it was now hers as well. “Would you like a trip to Kizinor?” Lexa asked.  
“I would love it” Clarkes phoned beeped. “I wish I had turned it off.” She growled. She had ten missed calls from Raven and texts from Octavia. “Something is wrong, “showing her phone to Lexa.  
“About time” Raven shouted when the blonde answered her phone. “What’s up Rae?”  
“The fucking FBI have raided our office and taken away all the computers and a stack of files.”  
Clarke told Lexa what happened “we will be there soon.” They took a shuttle to the mother vessel and collected some flying suits. Alvi was already working on the hard drives that were taken as the queen had contacted him directly. “Here are copies of all the hard drives, I have also cleaned them. He passed them to Lexa. Anya had taken a shuttle to collect all of those in the office. The agents were still there and one by one staff members disappeared to the roof. 

“Lexa has kindly given us office space so we can continue to implement the membership.” They had no idea that the response so far had been outstanding. With a potential of two billion children and they thought that one million members would be doable and phenomenal. Clarke had explained to all her staff that she was going to Kizinor. Raven and Octavia also wanted to go, begging with plenty of puppy dog eyes. “Let us go and eat and we can sort all the details out” Lexa suggested.

The working lunch managed to be fruitful. Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Emori and Murphy would visit Kizinor. Echo would continue to visit schools and hand out memberships to those who had applied, as would Maya and Jasper. Monty had printed off copies of the drawing Clarke made. Lexa had co-signed the membership cards. The group had decided to ditch the badge as it would not be biodegradable. Alvi was going to help Monty with the database and they had been given the use of a photocopier that in Monty’s words was beyond awesome. Each of the membership cards would have their name, an assigned number and the signatures, all printed in one go and cut to size and packed together by the beyond awesome copier. Harper and Niylah would add all of the drawings to the packs and stored in order of delivery. Phill would travel with Echo to hand out the packs. Lexa handed Alvi a leaflet that had a picture of both her and Clarke, stood underneath the Change Now logo with the shuttle in the background. Both the woman signed it and Clarke added thank you, and one to be sent to every School. Monty and Alvi reset all the printing, so it would print out all of the items for each school, making it less time consuming. 

Lexa, Gustus and Anya transcended into the offices of the FBI and the sight of grown adults running around like headless chickens was amusing. “Hi Lexa, I’m Sandy Powster, and in charge, please leave your weapons in reception.” Gustus and Anya looked menacing and poor Sandy gulped. “We are unarmed and if you value your freedom you will address our queen appropriately. It is Queen Alexandria to you.” Gustus said as he gave the death glare. “Why have you raided the offices of Change Now, taking files and computers?” Lexa demanded. “Well…..we….were…um……we……” Sandy was starting to test Lexa. “It was a direct order” a voice from the back explained.  
“It will not stop them from doing what is right. They will now work from my mother vessel. I expect you now realise that the files are not in your possession and the hard drives have all been wiped clean. If you wish to see what was on them, feel free to ask for a meeting on the mother Vessel. You have five minutes to decide.

John Gibinov and three colleagues sat on the shuttle all looking nervous. It was a no frills journey, Lexa had not felt the need to impress them. When they docked inside the mother vessel, the queen led them off the shuttle; Clarke was there to greet them along with Indra and four guards.  
The queen introduced the blonde and they all left to catch a maglev. The four men were overwhelmed and silently sat on the train taking them to a meeting room. Lexa had coffee and pastries served and it was John that spoke first. “You could really wipe us out.” It was an observation and not a question. “Yes if we wanted to we could easily do so.” The queen told him. “Why haven’t you?” One of the other men asked. “That is simply deputy director” Lexa knew who all four of them were and she let them know it. “I believe that all is not lost and that the changes that need to be done will happen. Please enjoy some coffee and pastries.” Clarke, who had remained silent, took a coffee and a pastry. She noticed the men’s reluctance “these are really good, help yourselves, if they wanted to harm you then you would already be dead.” The director relaxed as he knew that he could trust his hosts. “Clarke Griffin?” he obviously knew her name and she nodded. “I knew your father; he was a really nice guy and a superb strategist. I still miss him. My name is Justin Frentel.” Clarke knew that name; she remembered hearing it from her dad.” I kept a lookout for you and your two friends, but it was obvious that the three of you coped well. I helped your dad draft his will and asked me to make sure his wishes were met. He would be so proud of you.” Clarke beamed a smile. “Thank you it’s great to hear somebody else say something nice about him.”  
“You’re welcome. You are free to continue the membership scheme.”

“We have a two mother vessels arriving today. We will leave for Kizinor tomorrow.” Lexa informed the group over breakfast. “Why two?” Raven asked. “One is full of supplies, equipment and the solar blocks. We fit them at the same time that we bring water to the villages. The other one is a replacement for this vessel; it also carries more Shuttles than fighters. We asked for volunteers to do these tasks and each vessel has a full complement of personnel.” 

“That was a novelty.” The sated queen told Clarke.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well you finally managed to make love to me, without knocking me out or causing actual bodily harm.” The blonde shot her a look “There is time for a repeat performance, but as you were extremely rude, you’re not getting any more.”  
“As you have already had a shower and are fully dressed, I have serious doubts about that statement.” Lexa smiled and hugged Clarke. “Are you looking forward to our journey?”  
“How could I not be as you’re my girlfriend and I get to be with you all day and night? You have some serious grovelling to do later; don’t think that I will forget.”  
“Do not worry, I will not.”

Monty had checked that all was in order with the transfer of all the Change Now paraphernalia. Alvis contacted the queen telling her that it all went well. The travellers had got all the things that they could bring and a shuttle took the group to their new vessel. All of the personnel were on board, including Anya and Indra. Lexa was giving her final orders to Lincoln, who would be in charge of the fleet. He is Indra’s second in command. The queen landed on the command deck and gave the order to move. The visitors left the deck apart from Clarke and Raven. The blonde sitting beside Lexa, and Raven was once again being Raven. “How fast are we going?” she asked. “We are going over one billion miles per hour.” One of the pilots answered. “That is more than the speed of light. Lexa smiled at the woman’s eagerness to learn. “When we reach Kizinor you have my permission to learn how to fly on the simulator. You may stay here as long as you wish, but do not annoy the crew and when it is time to eat we will inform you.”

The three day journey would have been extremely boring had it not been for their visitors ability to get themselves into awkward situations. Clarke’s clumsiness was the main offender. She managed to lock herself the bathroom and had to wait until she was missed. Raven had come looking for her and got somebody to free her. The hilarious attempts to merge Lexa and Clarkes mind was soon abandoned, for the time being, when the blonde broke her arm as she fell off the table. Indra had put on a cast and the break would be examined by the doctor when they arrived in Kizinor.  
Both Raven and Octavia, tried in vain to get the blonde to explain how she managed to get the injury. Lexa also kept quiet, refusing to speak about the incident with Anya and Indra. 

Not one of the visitors understood the actual size of Kizinor; it was vast, just a little over 700 square miles. The mother vessel was flown in slowly as soon as the huge doors were opened. They had to wait while the outer doors closed and were airtight. The inner door opened and the size became apparent; there were bays for eight mother vessels, and each Bay had its own walkway. The crew and visitors left the vessel and the visitors waited for instructions. The fleet supervisor welcomed the queen home and then stood to attention as Anya and Indra walked by. Clarke thought that Lexa looked every bit of a queen, her back was straight and her head held high. The workforce all clapped as their queen walked down the ramp and she waved to them to stop with a huge smile on her face as they did. Lexa stopped at the railings and greeted a woman by name “hello Sams. Has your wife given birth yet?”  
“Not yet, but we hope so tonight.”  
“Pass on my good wishes and we will catch up in the next few days.” Lexa leaned into the woman giving her a hug. Clarke knew that her girlfriend would explain later so she didn’t react. Raven almost asked, but she was pulled back by Anya at the last second. 

They all travelled to their quarters, Lexa had told them that they would be staying in visitor suites. With the visitors being allocated nearby suites, she showed Clarke their rooms. This was definitely homely and personal Clarke thought. There was a living room painted in Lexa’s favourite earthy colours and had large photographs of her special place on earth on the walls, two large couches and an enormous tv. A huge bookcase lined the full height and width down one side of the dining room; it also had beautiful wooden furniture. To the side there was a small kitchen area with a few shaker style cabinets in a light grey and a white marble looking counter top with a grey sink, next to that was a laundry room with a washer and dryer. Lexa explained that somebody would clean and wash for her if she wished, but only asked when she was away. The master suite had the palest of greens on the walls, with abstract art paintings with every shade of orange brown and green paint used each had two dots of blue and had been randomly placed. The large bed had beautiful cotton covers were a very light orange that matched the whole room. The bathroom was tiled in cream tiles and had a tile of abstract art dotted about, not too many though. The blonde looked at the shower and then looked at Lexa who was grinning at her. To the other side of the living room were a guest suite and a meeting room. “Wow this is all amazing Lexa, are all of the suites like this?”  
“Very similar, I do have extra rooms though. Everybody can pick their own fixtures and fittings and colours.” The pair unpacked and then went to join the others for dinner.

The first three days went by in a whirl as Lexa took them all on a guided tour, mostly it was only her and Clarke and she loved showing off her world. The blonde loved the tour as she got to spend lots of time with Lexa. The biggest shock was the leisure facilities that were available. A theme park, golf course and a water world with cinemas, theatres, gyms and swimming pools spread throughout. The queen had explained that the woman who was giving birth was a direct descendant of her family; she calls them sisters or brothers. Lincoln was also one and she said that there were eight more, which were older. Where the daytime had been hectic, the night time was theirs. They did occasionally go out with the others, but wouldn’t stay too long. The leisurely evenings was, more often than not, spent in each other’s arms.

There was going to be a celebration in honour of the visitors. Lexa introduced the blonde to Rosie who was a good friend and would help with all of the dos and don’ts. Clarke was in the treatment room where Rosie worked as a medical technician, she was putting on a different cast after the optimeter scan showed that the bones were healing correctly. “That’s impressive and much safer than an x-ray.” The blonde mentioned. “Lexa has asked me to explain the celebration. It has been a long time since we have had one.” Clarke had switched off at the mention of Lexa wearing a formal dress and started to picture her taking the dress off her girlfriend. “Are you actually listening?” Rosie scolded rather too loudly for the blondes liking. “Yes I am, and there’s no need to shout.” She managed to keep her voice low not wishing to escalate it into a full blown argument.  
“Well that is typical of all of the visitors. You are not respectful to the queen or our traditions. You seem to think that you are above all of us…….” Clarke now threw away the thought of not escalating bit “I have never ,or ever will, think I am above anybody, whatever gave you that impression; forget it as we are not like that. We are learning about your traditions as we go along and we don’t mind constructive criticism as that is helpful, to say I’m disrespectful towards Lexa is hurtful as that woman means the world to me and one last thing; you don’t have the right to judge me as this is the first time we have met.” Clarke’s heart was thumping and she was still mad as hell. Rosie said she had to fetch something she needed to give to Clarke and left.

Lexa had just finished a session with the Imperium. She met Anya and Indra in the coffee shop and were soon joined by Raven and Octavia. They said that Emori and Murphy had filmed the Leisure facilities and then plan the greenhouse visits. Lexa had told the pair that she has planned to take Clarke tomorrow and that they could pass on the message to join the visit. The conversation was flowing nicely. They had got used to the earthlings questions and also asked some of their own. Lexa was laughing at one of Raven’s answers when suddenly she stood up “Clarke.” Anya and Indra knew there was something up as did Raven and Octavia and they all transcended with Lexa to the treatment room, Indra informed Gustus who gathered some guards and would meet them there. 

The Party were greeted with the sight of Rosie leaning over Clarke who had a knife in her stomach and was bleeding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next time: More from Kizinor!
> 
> Stay safe and be kind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't easy. Enjoy

Clarke was gently lifted on to the treatment table; Lexa was covered in blood and took no notice of anyone but the blonde. Anya and Indra took command, organising security and medics. Both Raven and Octavia were in a state of shock, neither one knew what to do. Rosie was roughly taken to the brig. Anya took Ravens hand and led her and Octavia to a small room close by. She made sure that food and drink was supplied, she had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Jol and Scarlit were the duty Doctors and were joined by Rita who came to help. They anesthetised the patient and started to treat the wound. Lexa refused to leave the room and watched every move that the doctors made, Anya and Indra joined her for support, not needing to speak. “Your Majesty, we are running out of time, the young woman needs blood.” Anya went to get the Clarkes two friends, they, they both were crying and honestly thought that Anya was there to tell them that their friend had died. “Please join us, we need to find out Clarke’s blood type”, the trio retuned to the treatment room. “She has a rare blood group it is AB negative.” Octavia told them through her tears, she had never felt so alone and she left the room still in tears. Raven followed her friend and then the pair hugged each other, being the comfort they desperately needed. 

The whole room was silent, the doctors’ still working to close the patients injuries, the blade had hit a main artery and nicked the large intestines making both injuries life threatening. “Use my blood.” The queen said to the doctors. “You cannot do that your Majesty. Your blood is pure and should not be contaminated with the earthling’s blood.” Doctor Jol made his view known. Lexa was just about to go ballistic when Doctor Rita said “It could work, we will use a direct transfusion mixing the blood, it does, however, have risks but I see no other solution, this way it will give her a slight chance.”  
“Do it now.” Lexa ordered. Both Anya and Indra supported their friend even though they thought it might be too risky, but knew the queen will not recover if she did not at least try.

Preparations were quickly done and Anya once again went to collect Raven and Octavia. Lexa lay on another table, close to Clarke as she possibly could be. Anya held Ravens free hand as Octavia held the other. Gustus had entered the treatment room not ashamed to show others the tears that ran down his face. The transfusion began. Doctor Scarlit set a faster transfusion rate; she needed to get it into the blonde as soon as possible, giving her a fighting chance with a stronger heartbeat. Slowly but surely Clarkes vital signs started to improve, and slowly but surely the whole of the treatment room, including the queen, started to join in with the crying. When the doctors suggested to Lexa that she should stop the transfusion as it had already been going for an hour, she ordered them to leave it for another hour.  
Indra ordered food and drink to be sent, nobody was particularly hungry, but the doctor had ordered Lexa to eat, so she figured if they ate then so would the queen. 

After two hours the transfusion ended. Lexa stood up and felt a little dizzy, she would eat again soon but for now she wanted to stretch her legs and to cry alone. She found Raven alone and picking at her food. The queen ate and drank a coffee. “What you did for Clarke will never be forgotten by me and O. She has finally found a soul as beautiful as her own and true love. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.” Lexa broke down and sobbed, Raven held her as the woman gave heart rendering gulps and Raven could do nothing but hold her and cry along.

Emori and Murphy were bought to the medical wing and Indra explained what had happened. The pair was shocked at the news and went to the room that their friends were in. They both listened as Octavia filled them in on all the details.

It had been eight long hours since the stabbing, Lexa hadn’t left her girlfriends side, apart from food and toilet breaks. “Lexa, please sleep and shower, we will get you the second she wakes up.” Anya begged her friend. The queen agreed and went to a hospital room where she showered and finally succumbed and slept. When Lexa woke up she saw that she had been asleep for eight hours, she shot up and dressed in the clothes that someone had kindly left for her. She walked into the treatment room and Gustus was watching over Clarke. “Indra and Anya are sleeping close by as are Clarke’s friends.” He informed her. Doctor Rita was the only other person in the room. “Her vital signs have remained stable and there is no sign of infection.” Lexa gave a sigh of relief and took a chair, placing it next to her girlfriend’s bed. 

The others eventually returned and were delighted with the news; the atmosphere of hope replaced that of despair. Lexa was holding Clarke’s hand and suddenly a huge grin escaped, the blonde had managed to join her mind hers. ‘Don’t panic babe, I am trying to wake up; it won’t be long.’ Lexa explained her joy to the others and then answered Clarke. ‘I am here beside you beautiful. Take whatever time you need as I will still be here.’ The mood in the room upped a notch and they all ordered coffee. Lexa sat and was sipping her drink “I sincerely hope one of those coffees is for me.” The voice was scratchy, quiet and it belonged to Clarke, she looked around and smiled to the whole room. Raven and Octavia were jumping around, their exuberance caught on and was copied by the others in the room, Lexa didn’t notice as her eyes had never left her girlfriends. When she eventually looked up she saw Anya, Indra, Raven, Octavia and Emori and even Gustus jumping around, she tried not to laugh, failing as she wanted to jump too. Shaking her head she called the room to order. 

The doctor explained the injuries to the blonde and how they had fixed the damage. Anya then told her that Rosie had been put in the brig and they would question her soon.  
“It couldn’t be her.” Lexa looked confused at Clarke’s statement. “Why is that?”  
“Well it was her, but it wasn’t. I know that doesn’t make sense, but she didn’t have the scar over her left eyebrow.” The blonde tried to explain, and before she looked up, Lexa, Anya and Indra, left the room telling Raven, Octavia and Emori to remain where they were. Two other guards appeared, to help Gustus block off the only entrance to the room, also Murphy, who had been editing some of the footage that Emori had shot, arrived and stood guard with them. “What was that all about Gus?” Raven asked. “We have the wrong person in the brig.” He told her. He didn’t elaborate as it was not his place to give out any information. “Pleased I didn’t blow her up,” Gustus let out huge laugh and replied. “So are we little bird, so are we.” Clarke was trying not to laugh as it hurt so much. 

The trio of Lexa, Anya and Indra reappeared, with the queen going straight to Clarke, she noticed the grimace on her face and before she said a word “I’m still waiting on my coffee.” Lexa smiled and gently kissed her. “Just a little patience, we need to get you comfortable first, beautiful.”  
“So who did do this to Clarke? Octavia asked. Lexa looked into those blue eyes “It was Bishi, who is Rosie’s twin, and does not have a scar.” The blonde recognised the name and looked back into green eyes and nodded. Lexa explained to the others that Bishi was an ex-girlfriend, and she had no idea that the woman held a grudge.  
“Can’t I go to our suite as it will be a lot more comfortable than here? I’m sure Rosie wouldn’t mind visiting me there.” Lexa beamed when Clarke mentioned the words ‘our suite.’ The doctor was trying to decide whether to object, but agreed in the end as long as a medical technician was able to attend. 

The transfer to their suite was not going to be straight forward as Clarke would be lying down and it would cause her pain. It was Raven that came up with a solution. The blonde would stand and Lexa would hold her gently as they zapped, then help her into bed. A special suit arrived so they could wrap it around the blonde. The solution worked but the pain had been extremely bad for Clarke and she cried as they put her in her bed. Anya passed the long awaited coffee to the blonde, who was more comfortable after Rosie had given her a shot for the pain. “Finally……thanks Anya.” Clarke sipped it slowly relishing its taste. Lexa slept beside her wounded girlfriend and not wishing to hurt her, she kept her distance but still held her hand throughout the night. 

When the queen woke up she smiled as Clarke had managed to wriggle over, to be close, she was still on her back and managed to put one leg over her. Lexa got up without disturbing the blonde, showered and dressed. Rosie knocked on the door just as the queen was ready to leave. “Will you explain to Clarke that I am conducting the trial and will be back by lunch time?” Even though the pair had been good friends it was difficult to be civil; she only just managed. Rosie’s shoulders slumped and she just nodded her reply. Lexa was about to close the door, “Raven and Octavia will be here soon, to sit with Clarke and don’t forget coffee” she smiled.

Raven and Octavia were the next to knock on the door, Rosie would have been reluctant to let them in as she knew that they would distract Clarke from resting, but Lexa knew about the visit so she let them in. “Hi, I am just ordering coffee, do you two want some?” Yes please was the unified answer. “Are you ok?” Octavia asks. Rosie was dumbfounded and she didn’t expect that question from the visitors. “Look we know about your sister and it can’t be easy for you.” The sincerity of Ravens words shocked her and she now realised that they were genuine and she had misjudged them. “Thank you for your concern, it is humbling. My sisters jealousy is her undoing and whatever the outcome, I will feel no sympathy.”  
The queen connected with Rosie’s mind and gave her some instructions.  
She left telling the pair she had an appointment. A knock at the door signalled food and drink and as if by a secret magical ability, Clarke woke “mm……coffee.”

Lexa sat at the large wooden table, she was in the middle and surrounded by Anya and Indra and two Imperium members; Tomas and Oliva. Finally the table was flanked with Guards, Gustus stood behind The Queen.  
“Bishi Guard, you are charged with the murder of Clarke Griffin. How do you plead?” Lexa was the only one to speak as well as the accused and her representative.  
“Not guilty” Lexa was more than annoyed as Bishi tried to get into her mind.  
“Before we proceed, do not attempt to gain entrance of my mind. You will only be successful in annoying me. Explain your defence or allow your representative to do so.”  
“This is an evil plot by my sister Rosie, she has always been jealous of me. I went to the treatment room as she said she wanted to talk to me. All I found was a beautiful blonde woman dead, and she had a knife in her belly. I then went to get help but Rosie returned and she told me to leave. I was just leaving and my sister told me that nobody would believe me about her so I better hide. Obviously I was in a state of shock and didn’t know what to do, so I waited until the guard came for me and then I could finally tell the truth. “  
“Thank you, we may call you later, please stay in the waiting area, two guards will accompany you. Guards please collect the next prisoner.” Rosie had hate in her eyes and her sister smirked as her twin went into the trial room. “Rosie Medic you are charged with the murder of Clarke Griffin, how do you plead?”  
“Not guilty, the rep stayed silent as Rosie gave her evidence of the attack. No questions were asked and Rosie left for the waiting room. There was shouting in the corridor and the guards left the twins alone. “You always were a liar Bishi and now you are a murderer. I am sure that nobody believed a word you said in there.” Rosie had tears in her eyes and she moved away from her sister as she didn’t want her to see them. “You always were gullible; they believed every word I said, they were almost crying at my distress. Bishi actually laughed. “I don’t understand why you would do that to Lexa, you proved that you were only in it for the title. The Queen would have eventually seen right through you, and sent you packing.” Rosie’s voice got louder, making her twin bark in laughter.  
“I very much doubt that, I have her wrapped around my finger after my performance, I nearly blew it when I tried to join her mind, but I got it under control. That bitch of an earthling had no right to Lexa; she probably used some kind of potion on her. Lex will soon get over her and I will have a free path to console her after her loss.” The guards re-entered the waiting room, looking a bit flustered. 

The order came for Bishi to enter the trial room; the smirk was wiped off her face as Rosie followed her in and sat down at the empty chair on the end of the table. Lexa looked calm but she was seething inside and had to work hard keeping the anger in. “We have received some further evidence” the queen sounding menacing but under control. “Please listen and tell me if you agree that it is damning.” The recording of the twins was played and Bishi tried to get to her sister, but was stopped by the well prepared guards. “I will kill you; if that’s the last thing I do…….” Lexa waited until Bishi was cuffed to the metal hoop on the wall before she stood and went in for the kill. “I must apologise for the slight error with the charge; Clarke Griffin is alive and well, it was she that gave us the evidence that you were the attacker, she never met you, but she membered that the attacker did not have a scar above your left eyebrow, so all your stories are no longer believed. I thank Rosie for agreeing to get you confess and give no doubt of your guilt. You will go to a Zinsgi cell and spend the rest of you days there in servitude. Take her away.” Lexa went to Rosie and hugged her. Their friendship survived as she had told her friend that Clarke gave her a well-deserved good old fashioned verbal lashing which left her speechless. 

Clarke, Raven and Octavia were mesmerised at the story Lexa was telling the trio. She explained the reason why they had fooled Bishi in to confessing. They needed to have no doubts about her guilt and it was a bonus as she taunted her by explaining why she did it. When they contacted Zinsgi with all the evidence, they agreed to the transfer of the prisoner.

“How is it possible for the twins have different surnames?” A confused Raven asked. “When a child is born they receive the mother’s first name as their surname. When they are grown their new surname is whatever their craft is.” Lexa explained to the trio. “So Marja surname would be Pilot?” Octavia observed, and Raven nodded “so what’s yours Anya, I expect that Fleet Commander is a bit long winded?”  
“Are you suggesting I am long winded Raven?” Anya asked with her best death glare look.  
“Just an observation, Venus……..I doubt you’re winded at all.”  
“To answer your observation, Anya’s surname is Fleet –Com. If a person gets promoted they get a new one.” The queen told her. Lexa noticed that Clarke looked a bit overwhelmed and she asked the visitors to leave. “Thanks, it was getting a bit much for me. Come and lay beside me, I need to sleep.  
Clarke yawned. “On one condition, you don’t try to have your wicked way with me.”  
“You never fail to amaze me; I thought I would link with your mind, so I don’t overexert myself.”  
“How did the last attempt go?” pointing at the evidence of a broken arm.  
“That is a fair point Lexa. But I do blame you for not fully explaining the process to me.” The brunette took her place beside her girlfriend, who fell asleep very quickly, but not before saying the words “I love you” as her eyelids closed. Lexa gulped down a sob as she had never felt as happy as she was now. “I love you too Clarke.” She was sure that the blonde had heard as a smile appeared on the face of the beautiful sleeping woman beside her. 

Although Clarke was improving quickly she was unable to join the others on their guided tours. Even a pouting blonde failed to change Lexa’s mind, the doctor had given the advice of plenty of rest and no strenuous activity. The brunette stayed with her girlfriend as much as she could and her friends had offered to stay with her when Lexa couldn’t be there.

Clarke stayed in Kizinor as she wasn’t fit enough to travel. Her friends were leaving and there were many tearful farewells between them and she was extremely pleased when Lexa said she would stay with her and when she got a clean bill of health from the doctor, they would travel back to earth together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost changed the trial to be first but decided not to. Then I changed my mind umpteen times, and finally stuck with my original order.
> 
> Stay safe and be kind.


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa had just finished talking to Anya and she was as close to a rage as she ever had been. Clarke found her lover with her back up against the wall, and sitting on the floor, nursing her bloodied hand. Sams had found the blonde drawing one of the forests that was close to the never ending acres of crops, last week Lexa had taken her for a picnic here and she was itching to draw it. Sams took her to the distraught queen. “Here let me look at that hand” gently taking it, she asked for a first aid kit and one arrived instantly. “How did you do this?” she quietly asked. “I hit it off the wall.” Lexa answered, trying to hide her embarrassment. Clarke held her, “I will make it better.” She went about cleaning the hand and was relieved to find it only bruised as she was sure it wasn’t broken, but needed a scan to be sure. “Do you want to tell me why?” Her girlfriend nodded and Clarke sat on the floor beside her and wrapped her arm around her waist. “I am sorry my love, but I was full of rage.”  
“So hitting the poor wall, who was minding its own business, was a good idea?” Lexa chuckled  
“I think the wall won that round.”  
“So can you tell me what got you in a rage and do we need a guard to protect the wall?”  
“I was speaking with Anya and she sent me a photograph of two hunters who had killed two elephants and a lion. They were posing and had a placard saying ‘no alien is telling us what to do,’  
and it was posted it on a social media platform with a proud face hashtag.”  
“What are you going to do about it?”  
“My first reaction was to let the world destroy itself. But I thought that I could not ignore earth for the sake of two people. I told Anya to pick them up and take them to Zinsgi. Lincoln has volunteered to take them.” Lexa had to admit that she felt better after talking to Clarke. She got up off the floor, and giving her good hand to the blonde she pulled her up and was rewarded for her chivalry with a kiss.

Clarke’s return to Earth was delayed by the arrival of three hundred new domes from Havex, all destined for agriculture. The procession was impressive, fifty support vessels each carrying six domes. The vessels had been built in Kizinor for the sole purpose of transporting domes. The ground work had been completed six months ago by Lexa. Each one was over five hundred acres and would add a total of one hundred and fifty thousand extra acres. The next three batches had already been ordered. Clarke watched on in awe as the support vessels sides were lowered revealing its cargo. Fifty work vessels then lifted each of the gigantic domes and manoeuvred them into their allotted positions. Lexa arrived and stood behind her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her waist. “You are going to love this next part.” The sight of two hundred mini robots dashing from their hiding place widens Clarke’s eyes even further. She watched in wonder as all the robots went about joining the domes to the original structure. Twenty shinning metal workers, a total of ten groups, fitted one dome at a time in synchronisation; it was a sight to behold. “You do realise that Rae would actually wet her pants if she saw this.” The blonde laughed. “I have filmed the whole operation so she can watch it.” Clarke turned round in the brunettes arms and gave her a kiss. All those present smiled as they were happy that the queen had found her true love. 

Anya had explained to the media that the two hunters were already on their way to Zinsgi. She kept a stoic face and kept her temper throughout the briefing. When an obnoxiously loud man asked about the hunters rights she answered. “We gave fair warning what the penalty for killing wild animals would be. The two even had a placard which confirmed their knowledge of the rule. Do not doubt our words, or you will cut off your nose to spite your face. It matters not to us, but it should do so for you; the queen will eventually run out of patience and leave you to your own devices. You will then watch on as your world starts to crumble. To destroy you now would be an act of mercy.”

In the Change Now office Raven watched a monitor as Anya gave the press conference and she thought it was hotter than hot. The arrival of Clarke and Lexa was due tomorrow and she couldn’t wait. She had been writing to Charlie every morning and enjoyed it, she hadn’t told him about the stabbing of course, but she did tell him how beautiful it was. The membership was now in organised chaos, if it wasn’t for Lexa giving space and help then they would have come to a complete stop. With over two million members so far and a lot more requests from schools from all over the world yet to be opened, Raven calculated that there was at least another ten million to process. Octavia popped her head round the door and asked Raven to come to lunch with her. The pair went to the diner and ordered their usual. When they returned, Clarke and Lexa were there to greet them.

“Ouch. What was that for?” Clarke asked Raven as she rubbed her arm. “For not telling me, that you were arriving today.” She looked at her friend with mocked fury. “You didn’t punch Lexa.”  
“Well she is far too bad ass for me to punch her, so you were second best.”  
“Charming, I’m sure. Rae, are you suggesting that I’m a lightweight?”  
“You said it princess.” The laughter cracked through and the two women hugged each other, quickly joined by Octavia who had gone into another room and returned when she recognised Clarke’s voice. Then Lexa was grabbed by Rae and O and was soundly hugged too. It had been three weeks and the trio had not been apart for over fifteen years. It had been hard to deal with when their friend had to stay in Kizinor, Lexa knew this and she realised that the trio needed to have a conversation with her. 

The three friends sat in their favourite coffee shop with Lexa. The queen mentioned the idea to Clarke and she agreed that they needed to talk about the subject. “I would like to discuss the subject of where you three will live if the planet Earth is destroyed.”  
“I will be wherever you are.” The blonde told her girlfriend quickly.  
“I want to be wherever you two are.” Raven and Octavia answered together.  
“Well that was one hell of a discussion.” Clarke laughed. “Lexa has a special gift for you Rae”  
The queen told the women to watch the screen on the wall. Raven never said a word as she moved to be closer to the screen that was over six feet wide. The others watched as the woman moved seat a dozen times and when the little robots appeared she stood up, punched the air and cheered. “I would like to change my mind on where I live, it doesn’t matter where you lot are as I’ll be living on Kizinor.” She informed the others. The others laughed and their lunch arrived. 

The final list of delegates arrived for special meeting with Lexa. Most were from large corporations with very few small businesses given a place. She had delivered some more invites as she had the foresight to see this coming and kept back some back just in case. Clarke would be going with her to show her support. This was one of those defining moments and the queen knew that some of the bunch was going to be a tough nut to crack.

Clarke and Lexa arrived in the conference suite in the iconic Rockefeller Center. They had mostly seated themselves and ate at the buffet table that had been provided. “Enjoy the buffet, it has been made on the mother vessel and is completely vegan.” The two women split up to circulate. Lexa was talking to a dairy farmer and was at a loss why he had been invited. “You have been invited because wheat, soya and almonds need to be made into a milk substitute. You own a bottling plant which gives you an advantage over some of your rivals. If you stop milking and plant crops, you will be up and running very quickly. 

Lexa waited until all seats were occupied. Both the women sensed that something was up and the queen pulled a force field around them both with one hundred guards on standby. “Good morning I am Queen Alexandria from Kizinor and I welcome you to the conference.” She knew that using her title was used to intimidate the delegates. Clarke also realised what her girlfriend was up too, and passed a message using her mind ‘go get em tiger, let’s kick some ass.’ Lexa managed to keep her composure and replied ‘you too puppy.’  
“Let us begin, first question.” Mr David Bajiov.

“What assets do you have in your world?”  
“Why are you interested in what we have, should you not be more interested in your own world?”  
“When we save this world we can then help you with yours.”  
“We do not need or seek your help.” 

“Will a space station help save some people?”  
“It will be a foolish folly, and it will be full of the elite who will have no idea about how to survive on a space craft, and the craft will only last for about thirty years. Then you would join the ones who had already died.”  
“You could give us one of those mother vessels.”  
“Have you not been listening? I will not help those who do not help others.”

“What currency do you use?” somebody shouted out, this was going to be a free for all. Lexa kept calm and replied “We do not need a currency, all of our adult citizen’s work and they are fed three times a day and every day they are given credits to use on anything they wish.” Lexa then explained the leisure facilities that were available. She noticed that some delegates were annoyed.

“Why don’t you share your technology and your medical knowledge?”  
“We would not help you until you have helped yourselves.”

“Can we buy a seat to your world, and then we can see for ourselves and copy it all.”  
“You really don’t get it. You are part of the problem so why would I allow you into my world? So far most of the questions are for your benefit and not for what you can do to save this world. I would rather take farmers with small holdings for free and show them how to increase their crop yields. The rest of you do not deserve to be saved, your greed defines who you are. We are three thousand years more advance than you are, you will not be able to replicate our technology as you do not have the materials you need. Before you ask, the other worlds will not help; they wanted me to blast you all to smithereens. Your attitude is obnoxious.

A group of men jumped up and made their way towards the queen but were stopped by one hundred guards appearing in the room. Gustus and Indra overpowered the security guards who tried to enter the room. Lexa and Clarke moved towards the group of men that had started to advance towards them. One of them threw a punch, he hit the force field and his hand shattered. “This force field would stop one of your nuclear weapons.”  
The police arrived and took away the security guards and Indra gave them a flash drive with the whole incident. A detective school friend had contacted Clarke and explained that the group had wanted to kidnap Lexa. They wanted to torture her until she allowed them to go to Kizinor. When Clarke passed the information to Lexa, she raised an eyebrow “now they have proved how stupid they actually are. I can understand how this world got to where it is with fools like them.” 

Clarke and Lexa took some more questions and the whole conference changed. The small business leaders asked great questions. The farmer, whose name was Alan, and was who the queen spoke to earlier, asked for some help. Lexa told him that he could visit the mother vessel and then he could see some of the footage that could help him and speak to one of the farmers from her world. Alan asked if some of his farming neighbours would be allowed to come with him. Clarke and Lexa left the conference; their mood was low and for the first time they began to think that this world was doomed. They lay down on Lexa’s bed and Clarke straddled her girlfriend “Explain why you called me a puppy.” Lexa burst out laughing “Well it was the first cute animal I thought of.” The blonde’s eyebrow arched. “Really. You could’ve called me a tiger too.” Lexa said she was sorry as she continued to laugh. Clarke eventually cracked and laughed along.

The whole gang went for dinner and Lexa didn’t want to spoil the mood, Clarke noticed and took the queen’ s hand the gesture worked and a smile appeared on her face. Raven wanted to watch the robot movie again.” It’s not a movie Rae.” Octavia told her friend. Lexa put it on the screen and the gang asked if they could see it again as they wanted to watch raven watching the footage. 

Lexa accompanied Clarke to the Studio of Breakfast Live in Canada. Children had sent in questions for Clarke to answer. The pair appeared in reception and immediately shook hands with all the staff that were there. They moved on to the studio and the blonde was sat to the side of the anchors and then after a quick introduction the first question. “Patsie in Missouri asks: Can I join your membership?”  
“You sure can Patsie, ask your teacher, she will help.” Shelly and Baz continued reading out the children’s questions.

“I’m a member and the art work is fantastic, who designed the art work?”  
“It was all my own work; I love to draw in my spare time.” The posters landed on the desk and Shelly held it up to the camera. “That’s amazing work, she told the blonde.

“Does the queens people?” go to toilet.” Clarke tried not to laugh as she had expected this question.  
“Indeed they do.”

“Is that a uniform that we see you in?”  
“Sort of, it is called a flying suit and I need to wear so I can zap around.” Baz asked if zap was its correct name. “Well that’s what I call it but its correct name is transcending.” She smiled as she knew that Lexa would be shaking her head.

“Why is no leader listening to you?”  
“That is a great question, I have no idea why. It beggars belief that they choose to ignore the problem. I’m sure that Queen Alexandria will shake them up tomorrow in the UN.” The question and answer session continued and Clarke loved it. “We have time for two more questions.

“What is it like to date an alien?”  
“Believe it or not, it is exactly the same as dating anybody else, but I feel extremely lucky as I am dating Lexa, she woke my soul and swept me off of my feet.”

“What is your favourite date?”  
“I get the feeling that you two thought of these last questions.” Both Shelly Baz had the same ‘busted’ look. “My favourite date was having a picnic in a forest. It was under the domes of Kizinor and it was magical.” Clarke spotted Lexa standing at the back with a huge smile on her face so she went over, she was greeted with a kiss and “you are so beautiful and I love you.” The pair turned to look at the camera that they knew was pointed at them, waved and disappeared.

Raven had come up with a brainwave, or was it Phill, that Lexa should address the world before going to the UN. Change now had over two billion followers on Twitter and the impression that the team had was that most citizens would embrace the changes that need to take place but it was the governments of the world that were holding them back. Lexa agreed and Echo would film the speech and it would be beamed live throughout the world. 

“Citizens of the world, I am pleased with the efforts that most of you have tried to do. You are desperately looking towards your governments for direction but all you find is blank faces. Your children understand what needs to be done and Change Now has over two million members with another eight million yet to be processed. Only a handful of countries have started changing the way they live. They are showing their citizens that they actually care for them and will help them through this difficult journey. They will soon receive the solar power batteries for their homes and vehicles. Even though I am extremely disappointed with the reaction of your governments I will not give up yet. I still believe that this planet is worthy of survival. Convince your representatives, bombard them with letters with your own ideas, demand action and make them listen. It will be yourselves that can kick start them into action. I am going to the UN now and do a bit of kick starting myself. I send my sincere good wishes to you all.

Lexa waited before she transcended into the UN, she wanted to wait until all the leaders were seated. She appeared on the rostrum and the silence was deafening. “I foolishly hoped that I would not have to make this speech, but you have once again have given me no choice. To say that I am frustrated at the lack of effort on your part once again would be a lie; I am furious. To those whose have started to change, your efforts so far have to be admired, I am not criticising you, but the rest of you should be disgusted by your idleness, I know I am. The tasks I asked were indeed difficult but not unachievable. Ask yourselves why, can each of you look your children in the eye and tell them that you are doing your best, if that’s the case, then your best is not good enough. Can you kiss your grandchild goodnight without wondering if they will be alive in fifty years? I have been told time and time again that you are trying, when in fact you are only trying my patience. If you were uncomfortable the last time we spoke, and then prepare yourselves as this will not be in your comfort zone either. Tomorrow I will leave to return to Kizinor. The help for those without clear running water will continue to be helped by volunteers. When I return in three months if nothing or very little has been implemented then I will stand here and inform you that there will be no more help from my world. The only decision I will need to make is whether to destroy you then or in fifty years. The latter is my preferred choice but that could change if what I see changes my mind. Before I leave ask yourselves if you are the right people to implement change, if not, move aside quickly and allow more competent people take you place.” Lexa never said goodbye and left.

Clarke popped into the office to say her goodbyes; Octavia and Raven were already on the mother vessel. Maya saw her friend and hugged her “We will miss you.” She said with tears in her eyes. A few minutes later she saw Clarke running out of the building.  
Lexa couldn’t believe the message she had just received. Anya saw how distraught she was “What is up Lexa?” She asked. “Clarke doesn’t want to come to Kizinor with me.” Anya looked confused and went to get Raven and Octavia. “Lexa what did Clarke say? When she was packing she was really looking forward to going.” Raven gently said. “She did not say anything but sent a message.”  
Octavia looked as confused as the rest of them as she knew that her friend would never do that to Lexa. “Somebody else must of given you the message” Anya was inclined to believe the woman. “Who would do such a thing? She asked. “Niylah” both Raven and Octavia said together and before anybody else said anything Raven spoke “Just over six months ago Niylah wouldn’t take no for an answer and tried to force Clarke to have sex with her. If me and O hadn’t arrived home when we did, she might have been successful.” 

Maya was astonished at what Raven had just told her and she told her that Clarke had run from the office, but she had no idea where she went. Niylah was taken to the brig and Lexa knew where the blonde would be and ordered a shuttle. Raven and Octavia went to their home and took their friend’s suitcase to the mother vessel. 

Lexa broke into a sob as she saw Clarke lying in the foetal position at the exact spot that the held their first picnic. As she got closer she saw the blondes body wracked in grief. “Clarke.” She said quietly. “Lexa. Have you changed your mind?”  
“No I have not as it was not me that gave you a message, just as it was not you that gave me a message.” Clarke lifted her head up and saw the queens face, showing she too had been crying. ”Who would do such a thing?” Lexa sat down in front of the blonde and gently took a hold of her hand. “It was Niylah; Raven also told me what she had tried to do to you. Please come with me Clarke as you are not only my home but my world too.” Lexa got hold of her girlfriend and the pair of them sobbed in each other’s arms. 

Raven wanted to kill Niylah, but it was Clarke who was able to calm her down. The woman had her employment terminated and no further action would be taken as long as she attended counselling.  
Lexa thought that Niylah had got off scot free, but supported Clarke’s decision. Over the next two days the pair had laughed, cried, talked and made love. It was a great way for them to heal each other. “The couple joined Raven and Octavia, Anya and Indra for dinner on the second night and Lincoln also joined them and introduced as Lexa’s brother, he was in fact a descendant. The mood was light and comfortable and full of laughter. Lexa took hold of Clarke’s hand, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it gently. Clarke’s brow was creased as she tried to think what was plaguing her mind, both Raven and Octavia had noticed. “Say it out loud princess, we can help it make sense.”  
All eyes were on the blonde. “Something is bothering me. What motive did Niylah have, she knew how I felt about Lexa and that I would never go out with her after the stunt she pulled.”  
“Maybe she was in denial.” Anya was also trying to find logic. Raven quickly told Indra and Anya about the stunt Niylah had pulled. Indra stood and disappeared. Ten minutes later she reappeared.  
“She is in the brig; we will question her after we have eaten.”

Clarke sat opposite Niylah; she had stuck to her guns and pushed aside all the objections thrown her way. She was doing this interview: period.  
“Why did you do it?”  
“I thought I could win you over again.”  
“I call bullshit; you knew that I would never be involved with you again.” The woman’s answers never wavered and Clarke left the room down hearted. Indra took the woman back to earth.  
The creased brow returned “come on spit it out Clarke.”  
“Ok O, how did Niylah get the message to Lexa or anybody for that matter? Nobody from Change Now was on the mother vessel that day, all of the printing gear was being moved to another vessel and I gave them a day off from the membership requests and they worked in the office.”  
“I found a letter, I was about to come to see if you needed any help packing.” Lexa explained. She was starting to get a feeling in her gut. The last time she had this feeling; her world ended.  
“It was one of your people Lexa.” Raven offered her thoughts.  
“I reluctantly agree.” The queen said. Anya and Indra were already on their feet, Gustus appeared along with ten guards. “Make sure nobody else gets in this room.” He then asked the staff to leave.

It was a race against time as only a complete imbecile would try and depose the queen in Kizinor. There was less than a day to try and figure out why this is happening. Was it a miracle that they had found out that Niylah had passed on the messages? Or was she meant to be found. The only thing that they were sure of was that they had a traitor, even on board this vessel or the ones still helping planet Earth. If they could figure out why then who would fall in to place.

Lexa and Clarke joined their friends for breakfast, along with all the protection unit of the guards. Gustus had insisted and the queen also thought it would be prudent.  
…………. “So Lexa, when am I going to meet those adorable robots?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I joined Chapter 12 & 13 together. Hope you enjoyed the story. The next part will start in the New Year,,,,,,,I hope. Wishing you all an early Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.
> 
> Keep safe and be kind,

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
I was going to do a "thought of the chapter" but my mind did not cooperate.  
I would, however love to see a movie of Lexa giving her speech.
> 
> Stay safe and keep well


End file.
